The Bewitching Series: Witch Switch
by DoctheWriter
Summary: The Charmed Ones make a trip to Sunnydale. Wackyness ensues.
1. Witch Switch

Title: Witch Switch 1-3

  
Author: Doc WitchSwitch@eternal.ws

Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy or Angel or any of  
the Scooby Gang nor do I own the Charmed Ones. I do own the Realm of the Nether, and the plot of course.  
  
Distribution: Want...Take...Have. Give credit where credit it due.

Synopsis: The Charmed Ones come to Sunnydale after Pheobe has a vision. Wackiness ensues!!

Rating: you watch the shows, you can read this.

Spoilers: Anything S1-S3

Dedication: To my two friend, Meredith. You Rock My Boat!

PS: Go easy on me, this is the first fic I ever wrote!!! I think its quite good for an amateur...well, @ the time I was an amateur...Now I'm QUEEN OF THE FIC WRITERS....*laughs nervously* Did I just say that out loud?

  
The young blonde ran through the playground as fast as she could, a vampire right on her heals. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. Just as the vampire was arriving, she jumped up and gave it a hard round house to the face. It went down.  
"Don't you know that midnight snacks give you heartburn?"   
She plunged the stake into his heart. *Dusted* Buffy had been patrolling for about three hours and she had only dusted two vamps.   
"The biz is gettin slow these days. The vamps can't even tell when they are being set up," she said to herself and the eyes watching her. She couldn't feel his presence, he has made sure to stay far enough away so she wouldn't. He followed her on her patrols, making sure she was always safe, and there to lend a helping hand if need be. Angel slowly turned around and walked further into the brush. She turned, feeling her Slayer sense tingling a little, but neither saw, nor heard anything. She decided to call it a night, and began to walk back to the Library, which served as Slayer World Headquarters.  
  
  
Giles was in his office digging into his musty old books. Xander, Willow, Cordy, and Oz were all doing different things around the Library: studying, chatting on the Net, and sleeping. Suddenly, the Library doors swung open.  
"Buffy!"   
Giles was a little surprised to see her back so soon from patrol.  
"No action tonight. The vamps must be getting lazy."  
"Yes, well, we mustn't be too laid back. How many vampires did you get tonight?"  
"A measly 2. I thought that another one was around, but it never showed itself. My spider sense just tingled a little."  
"Couldn't it have been Dead Boy, Buffy?"   
A sleepy Xander walked out of the stacks.  
"Mornin' Sunshine," Oz said.  
"Oh shut up Wolfboy," said an unhappy Xander.  
"Geesh! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the card catalog!"  
"What's the matter with you Xander? Your mom sleep walking again?"  
Buffy gave him one of her "concerned mother" looks.  
"Yeah! She wigged my out last night. I was having the best sleep I have had in weeks when I was woken up by a bunch of banging around downstairs in the kitchen. I grabbed a stake, you know, just in case, and went downstairs. When my mom saw the stake, she asked me what I was barbecuing." Xander began to laugh.  
"Your mom never ceases to amaze any of us Xand. You guys wanna Bronze it? It's still early."   
Buffy was eager to get out. The slaying had been slow lately, but she had had a few late nights patrolling and she was looking for some relax time. She began to think about what Xander had said earlier. Maybe Angel was watching her. After all, he's a vampire, so her vamp alarm would go off. But he had a way of avoiding her, so that she couldn't sense him. She hated it! She hadn't seen him in a while and when she had gone on patrol at sunset, she had hoped he would show himself. She knew that he followed her on her patrols but she wished he would talk to her more.  
  
When Angel had seen Buffy head back to the Library, he figured he would make an appearance. He hadn't seen Buffy in a long time, and he thought maybe he would walk her home. He was almost to the student parking lot in front of the school when he saw them. Three young women walking down the street. He sensed something about them, something supernatural. He decided to follow them and see where they were headed.  
  
The Charmed One's were headed to the town's high school. They had already wandered around in circles for an hour and had finally gotten on the right road. Two days ago, Phoebe had had a premonition. She had seen a school, and above the doorway it said 'Sunnydale High School.' She had also seen a young blonde girl fighting a demon. They had made a decision to come to Sunnydale, because usually when Phoebe had a premonition, it involved something of the evil nature.  
"Are you sure this is the right place Phoebe?"   
Piper looked at her questioningly.  
"What? Have my premonitions ever let us down? Uh, don't answer that."  
They stood on the front lawn of the High School trying to decided what to do next. They saw some light on, but didn't know if anyone was actually in the school. Little did they know that they were standing near the Hellmouth, or that they were about to be welcomed by one of the members of the Sunnydale greeting committee. Angel walked out in front of the three girls as they were walking toward the High School. He had heard them talking, and now, he wanted some answers.  
"Can I help you?" he said in a gruff, unfriendly voice. He had no idea what they were and he wasn't going to let them go into the school and ambush Buffy and her friends.  
"Who are you?" asked Phoebe. She stepped forward. She had always been the bravest of the three. Plus she knew how to defend herself.  
"I'd like to ask you the same thing."  
"I'm Phoebe, and these are my sisters, Piper and Pru."  
Angel stuck his hand out to shake hers, not knowing that touch triggered Phoebe's premonitions. Phoebe gasped when her vision was over.  
"Oh my God!"  
"Phoebe what was it?" her two sisters asked at once.  
"Ummm! Run!!!"  
The three girls began to take off.  
"Wait!" Angel went to grab Phoebe by the arm to stop her, but was halted when Pru flung her hand at him, using her power to knock him to the ground. Angel recovered quickly.  
"No! You don't understand. Will you just listen? I'm not going to hurt you." He went for a more friendly tone. He knew now that they were there to help, not to hurt Buffy.  
"I know what you saw. But that's not who I am now. I changed. My soul was given back to me by a clan of Gypsies...It's a very long story."  
"You're a vampire right?" Phoebe asked.  
"My name is Angel. And, yes, I am a vampire, with a soul, that is. And just a tip, there are a lot more of my kind around this town that don't have a soul, so you shouldn't be out alone at night. It's not safe."  
"I am guessing that from your powers you are the 3 Charmed Ones. Am I right?"  
"Yeah, but how do you know?"  
"I'm 243 years old. I have met a few witches in my day. Some of them were probably your ancestors. There is someone you should meet."  
He motioned for them to follow him, and they did, although they were still a little reluctant to do so.  
  
  
Buffy and the Scooby Gang were picking up their coats and about to leave for the Bronze, when Angel and the sisters came through the door.  
"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"There's someone, well, I really should say someone's, that you should meet. Buffy, these are the Charmed Ones, Phoebe, Piper, and Pru. They are witches. They're in on the fighting evil gig."  
Angel turned to the sisters.  
"Girls, this is Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."  
"The who?" Piper and Pru asked.  
"No, I have heard about you. When I was reading about a demon back home, there was mentioning of some kind of I guess, superhero, called a Vampire Slayer. You fight the evil mojo like us, right?"  
"Yupper, that would be me. One Slayer...each generation...find the vamps....fight em'...blah-di-blah-di-blah!"  
"Hi," Willow said, stepping out from behind Buffy. She gave Angel and Buffy a bad look for not introducing the rest of the gang.  
"I'm Willow. This is Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and Buffy's Watcher, Giles. It's nice to have witches as visitors for once. I'm a witch too. Well, a witch in training that is."  
"It's nice to meet you. All of you." said Pru.  
"So, Angel, Buffy, I think we need to have a chat. Any place we can go to talk?" asked Piper.  
"We were just heading to the Bronze," Buffy said.  
"Too crowded."  
"What about my house?" Buffy asked. Angel leaned in closer to Buffy and whispered to her, "I was wanting to walk you home tonight."  
"Well, we'll just have a little company." Buffy whispered back, a coy smile on her face.  
  
  
Angel and Buffy walked hand in hand with Piper, Phoebe, and Pru in tail down Revello Dr. toward Buffy's house. They had already begun to talk, and had gotten some background information on the sisters. They were from San Francisco. Pru was an appraiser at an antique auction house, Piper owned a restaurant and was a chef, and Phoebe was attending college.  
"Sounds like you guys have seen some evil. Well," Buffy's eyes widened and her hand flew to her jacket pulling out 4 stakes, 2 in each hand, "ever staked a vamp?" she said giving 3 of the 4 to the witches. The three girls followed Buffy's gaze. Walking straight toward them were 3 members of the Fang Gang decked out in their game faces.  
"You armed?" Buffy asked Angel.  
He gave a nod.  
Buffy didn't give the vamps the chance to get near the Charmed Ones. She went straight toward them and knocked 2 down with a swift round house to the face. She took a punch in the jaw from the third, but was avenged when Angel joined in the fight. One of the three went after Phoebe. She knocked him to the ground with a swift snap kick  
"Where did you learn that?" asked Buffy, as she was blocking punches from the vamp she was fighting.  
"I know tae kwon doe. I am nearly a black belt," she said proudly.  
"Wanna give us some back up?" asked Buffy.  
"The stake goes where?"  
"Heart. Gotta use some major force," Buffy said as she dusted her vamp. Angel staked his and he and Buffy stood back and watched as Phoebe held her own against her assailant . After a few quick blows to the head, and two to his midsection, she dusted him.  
"Great fighting stance. Do you fight hand to hand with demons a lot?"  
"Not much. We mostly use our powers. But since the only thing I could do was premonition them to death, I had to learn some kind of combat to defend myself. I only fight hand to hand if they decide to come after me. Which they usually do!" She chuckled her herself.  
"Demons are so annoying that way. So predictable."  
The three sisters and Buffy joined inn a laugh. Angel stood there with a solemn look on his face.  
"Sorry honey," Buffy gave Angel an innocent smile and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Well Phoebe, you can surely hold your own."  
"So we know that Phoebe has premonitions, and Pru can like, I don't know, move things with her eyes, and hands, so Piper, what's your power?" Angel asked.  
"Well,...." she said throwing her hands up and freezing everything, including Buffy and Angel. She went over and touched them and they unfroze.  
"...I can freeze time, along with people." she said.  
"Nifty!" Buffy started walking again. "Let's get going. We're almost there." Piper unfroze everything, and they walked on. They walked for about 5 more minutes and they came to Buffy's house.  
"Awe...I am home sick. I miss the mansion," said Phoebe.  
"Mansion?" Buffy said with an envious look on her face.  
"Well, we inherited it from our family. It has been with us for centuries."  
"Great! You guys have a mansion, Angel has a mansion. When does the girl who has saved the world at least 5 times get to live in a mansion?" Buffy said sarcastically. The five went into the house. Joyce Summers sat on the couch, sipping tea and reading the Sunnydale Daily. She jumped as they walked in. Joyce hadn't seen Angel since he had lost his soul. She knew he was back thought, and that his soul was back with him.  
"Hello Joyce," he said. He kept his eyes lowered. He had done so many terrible things when Angelus had taken over.  
"Hello Angel. How are you? I haven't seen you since...it's been a long time," she said.  
"I am fine. It's good to see you again too. It has been a long time," he said as he slowly raised his eyes to look at her. It was funny how much Buffy looked like her. They had nothing really in common, and since Joyce had found out about Buffy's whole being the Slayer thing, she had gone kinda wiggy. Joyce looked past Buffy and Angel at the three young faces studying her.  
"Buffy, aren't you going to introduce us?"  
"Yeah...Oh...Umm...Piper, Phoebe, Pru, this is my mom, Joyce Summers. Mom, this is Piper, Phoebe, and Pru, they are the Charmed Ones. Good Witches. They each have an inherited power, with which they fight demons, like little 'ole me."  
"Phoebe had a vision, Buffy, and we need to talk about it. Try to make some sense of it."  
"Well, you guys can come in and use the living room. I need to go to bed anyways. Good night honey. Don't stay up to late, and Angel...behave yourself," she said as a light smile crossed her face. Joyce and Buffy may not have much in common, but Angel knew where Buffy got her sarcastic sense of humor.  
"Night mom. Love ya!"  
"So are you guys hungry? I could go and make something in the kitchen, maybe with a little of Piper's expertise?" Buffy asked her guess.  
"Nothing for me Thanks," Angel said.  
"Well, Buffy, why don't I come and help you. Piper had to do all the driving on the way here. She is probably beat. I make a mean PBandJ," said Phoebe.  
"Sure, Whatever! I am just starved. Angel, don't you want a diet coke or something? I hate for all of us to eat and leave you out."  
"Maybe just a coke. I'm full though."  
"Hon, don't go into details," Buffy said with a smile.  
"Ha Ha!!"  
Buffy and Phoebe left the room and walked toward the kitchen.**  
**

"So whets the deal with you and vamp boy? Are you two like together?" asked Phoebe.  
"Uhh...yeah...we have been together for about 3 years now...we have had a rough relationship, but in the end, here we are. Just a Vampire Slayer and her Vampire boyfriend. I know what you are going to say...HOW? It is a long story. He was bad, got his soul restored, was good, met me, we fell in love, lost his soul again, the usual 'had to send him to hell' gig, and then he came back. He has been through a lot. No matter what he did, I have always loved him. It is really weird," said Buffy making sure to keep her eyes on her work at the moment, which was making sandwiches.  
"So, how long have you guys known that you were witches? Have you like had your powers your whole life?"  
"No, we had our powers when we were little, but then they disappeared for a long time. We never remembered having the, until we went back in time...long story. We have had then about 2 years now. It has been a long and hard battle against the forces of darkness. How long have you been the Slayer?" Phoebe asked as she poured 5 glasses of diet coke.  
"I have been the Slayer for about 4 years now. I found out when I was 15. I was terrified. I got kicked out of school when I burned down the gym because it was full of vamps. Than I moved here and met the gang, and Angel. They are the only thing that has kept me sane. When I first moved here, I wasn't going to slay any more. I was going to blow off my destiny, but then I met Angel. He made me see that I had to slay, to protect everyone, my friends, my family. I have a lot of weight on my shoulders, but hey, at least when I have a bad day, I get to kick some evil butt and blow off some steam."  
"So, do you guys have any complicated relationships back home?"  
"Well, Piper is in love with our white lighter, which is like our guardian. They kinda have a relationship like yours and Angel's. He shows up and warns us about the big evil and then he has to rush off again. Then Pru was involved with a childhood friend of ours, he was a cop. He was killed by some demons though. She was really broken up about it."  
"I totally understand about Piper. It's like, 'Hello honey! There's evil brewing. See you next month.' It gets really old after a while. I understand about Pru too. When I had to kill Angel, I died inside. I ran away for like 3 months and went to L.A. It was really hard. Well, I am just about done with these sandwiches. Why don't you get the tray out from under that cabinet over there. You can set the drinks on it. Come on."  
***********************  
Angel sat in the living room with Pru and Piper. He was hoping that Buffy would walk through the door right now and stop all the tension. He didn't think that Piper and Pru totally trusted him yet.  
"So, how is I living on the Hellmouth?" Pru asked Angel.  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Fighting demons, patrolling for vamps, helping Buffy. Just trying to get on with life. Buff is a very accomplished person. She came to Sunnydale and wasn't ever going to slay again, but she found the strength to rise about that. She's a great person. So you guys have really never heard of the Vampire Slayer? I would have thought that you would have known about her a long time ago."  
" No, we really didn't know much about our magic or demons or anything else until about 2 years ago. I mean we knew that our Grams and our mother were into magic, but we just thought it was dabbling. We never thought we were going to be fighting demons in our early twenties. It was all new to us," said Piper.  
" Sounds like a load. You guys and Buffy have a lot in common."  
" Sandwiches anyone?" asked Buffy as her and Phoebe walked into the living room with the tray they had put together.  
" Looks good Buff, you should become a gourmet chef," Angel quipped as he took a look a the sandwiches she had made.  
" I think I just might after all. Better be careful, you might put Piper out of a job."  
" You think you're funny don't you? Boy these little witches are bringing out a humorous side to you. You guys should come here to live. He is usually so serious. So, maybe we should get down to business," she said sitting on the arm of the chair Angel was sitting in.  
" So, Phoebe, what was your vision about? Was I fighting demons as I usually am? What?"  
" Well, my vision are never really clear. They have something to do with whatever I tough. When I had my vision about you guys, I was touching a book about the Realm of Nether. I saw your High School, Buffy, and I saw you fighting some kind of demon. I never really made out a face, but the girl I saw had your hair and your stature, so I am guessing it was you, unless you have some kind of evil twin running around. So, in summary, I am guessing that the Realm of the Nether is going to open up here in Sunnydale and, well, sorry Buffy, but you are probably going to have to fight some major evil. You'll have help at least," Phoebe looked t the 'not again' look on Buffy's face.  
" You would think after 4 years of slaying, I would be use to fighting these things."  
" I don't think you ever really get used to seeing what we have seen and dealing with it," Piper said.  
" I agree. Totally," said Phoebe.  
" When I first met a warlock, I couldn't believe the evil he had in him. He wanted to hurt us so much. Sometimes, they seem so normal. Then, without warning, they change on you."  
" People aren't always what they seem," said Angel, seeming to look off in another direction, remembering 2 years ago.  
" And they change so quickly, without you even knowing." Buffy added, seeming to be in the same trance Angel was, but seeing whatever they were seeing, slightly different. She suddenly go a very hurt look on her face.  
" OK! Let's get back on track!" Buffy suddenly broke her trance. Angel seemed to snap out of it too. Phoebe had already made up her mind to ask Buffy what that was all about, but that would have to wait.  
" So, we need to put Giles into research mode. Will can search on the Net. You guys need somewhere to sleep, don't you?" The three girls hesitated, but nodded slowly.  
" You guys can stay at my place. I can find some other place to stay."  
" Are you sure about that Hun? The only food you have is of the plasma nature. That is going to mean groceries," Buffy said chuckling a little.  
" We can just stay at a hotel. Are there any hotels in Sunnydale? We don't want to impose on either one of you." Pru had no intention of coming to this little town to disrupt everyone's lives. She had gotten enough of that back home.  
" Well, there are no hotels in Sunnydale that aren't rat infested. I will give you guys some money for groceries. I only have one bed though, so 1 or 2 of you is either going to have to take the couch or the floor. Please. Just take my place." Angel wanted them to be comfortable, but mainly well rested if a fight was coming up that they could help with.  
" Where are you going to stay, Angel? We can't just put you out on the street like that." Piper gave him a concerned look. She was always thinking of others.  
" He will stay here with me and mom. You can sleep on the couch. We'll reserve a place in the fridge for ya." Buffy let a laugh escape her mouth as she said this to a serious Angel.  
" Buffy, I..."  
" I won't take 'No' for an answer. If you don't wanna stay with me, then your gonna have to fight me. And you know I can kick your butt." She laughed.  
" Well, then I won't even try it," he said with a sarcastically scared look on his face.  
" So, I guess everything is settled. You three will stay at my place, and I am going to stay here at Buffy's. I know an all night store where you guys can get what you need. While ya'll go shop, I'll go home and pack a few things. Buffy, you might want to call Giles and tell him about our arrangement and about the Realm of the Nether. Put him into research mode. The sun will be up soon, so I am going to leave now. I'll be here when you guys get back. Here's a key to my place, I have an extra one. Bye Buffy," Angel said kissing her softly.  
" Bye! Make sure you are back here in an hour. Don't want you to get sunburned. Even with all the aloe that I have I couldn't undo the damage that the sun will do on you."  
" Promise."  
Angel left to go home, while Buffy and the sisters gathered up their jackets to leave.  
" Are we still going to need these stakes?" asked Piper.  
" Most likely no, but slip them into your jackets just incase. You can't be too careful in Sunnydale."  
The four girls walked out of the house and piled into Piper's Explorer.

**  
  
**

**  
**


	2. Witch Switch Pt 2

Title: Witch Switch 4-6  
  
Author: Doc WitchSwitch@eternal.ws

Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy or Angel or any of  
the Scooby Gang nor do I own the Charmed Ones. I do own the Realm of the Nether, and the plot of course.  
  
Distribution: Want...Take...Have. Give credit where credit it due.

Synopsis: The Charmed Ones come to Sunnydale after Pheobe has a vision. Wackiness ensues!!

Rating: you watch the shows, you can read this.

Spoilers: Anything S1-S3

Dedication: To my friend, Meredith. You Rock My Boat!

PS: Go easy on me, this is the first fic I ever wrote!!! I think its quite good for an amateur...well, @ the time I was an amateur...Now I'm QUEEN OF THE FIC WRITERS....*laughs nervously* Did I just say that out loud?

  
Angel was home within minutes of leaving Buffy's. Like Willow had told him many times, he now realized that he really was stealth guy. He knew it would be hard living with Buffy and Joyce for this little while, but Buffy had insisted. With everything that had happened with him and Buffy, he didn't know why he had let her coerce him into staying there. He thought now of when he had helped Buffy fight " The Three" when she was attacked on her way home from the Bronze. She had been holding her own against the three members of the Fang Gang, but she had looked like she needed an assist, so he had jumped in. He had gotten slashed in the ribs and they had run to Buffy's house to get him bandaged up, with the three vamps in hot pursuit. They had gotten there safely and she had patched him up. He had slept in her room that night, even at his protest, because, as Buffy had said, " I don't want to get you dead." That was before she knew what he was. He had not slept any that night, but had laid next to her bed, listening to the sound of her breath and her heart beating. the next night, she had brought him diner. He told her that he couldn't see her anymore, but in the end they had kissed. Her cross had burned him, and he had accidentally slipped into his game face. She had hunted him, but he had finally told her his saga of a life story. Everything had worked out in the end though. It was hard to believe that it had been 3 years ago since that night. They had been through hell and back since then. Literally! For him anyways. He looked down and noticed that he was all packed. He hadn't noticed that while he was thinking about that night, he had been packing a bag. He had everything he needed: 3 changes of clothes, cross bow, a bundle of stakes, just the essentials. Now came the hard part. He kept his " plasma supply," as Buffy called it, hung in his refrigerator. He really didn't want Buffy or Joyce to be subject to his unearthly habits. He had a friend at the butcher's shop, who he figured most likely would keep it in one of his many refrigerators. He could slip out at night and go get it. What else did he have to do on his long nights. He kept out of the sun and slept during the day. Only traveling the tunnels if it was an emergency. At sunset, he got dressed and went patrolling. He followed Buffy, always in the shadows. After she went home to bed, he had really nothing left to do. He usually stayed out and patrolled for any lingering vamps that had eluded the vigilant Slayer. Now that he was going to be staying with Buffy and Joyce, he couldn't exactly come and go as he pleased. He would probably end up getting mistaken for a burglar or some other thing and get a stake through the heart. He would just have to figure it out later. Having everything he needed, and just enough time to get back to Buffy's before sunrise, he left the mansion.  
  
  
" We have to get marshmallows and peanut butter," said Phoebe.  
" We are trying to think healthy, not clog your arteries. I refuse to cook anything that contains marshmallows and peanut butter," said Piper.  
" Let's just agree on something and get out of here. Buffy is still waiting up front."  
The sisters finally got a basket, at least half full and went to check out. Angel had given them $100. The four girls went back out to Piper's Explorer and climbed in. Buffy felt like a stranger in the midst of the sisters. She began to wonder, for a moment, if her life would be any different if she had had siblings. She figured, in the end, that it would just be one more person she had to worry about. She had so many these days.  
  
  
Buffy had left her window unlocked, as she always did when she was going to be patrolling, which she had been earlier. Angel climbed in and set his bag down without making a sound. He took a close look at the room and decided that not much had changed since the last time he had been there. Mr. Guordo was still sitting on the pillows at the head of Buffy's bed. He pulled off his sweater, leaving him in his black jeans and undershirt. He heard a door slam downstairs and figured that Buffy must be home. He hid in the shadows, incase it wasn't.  
" Buffy walked slowly up the stairs leading to her bedroom. She had hoped Angel would have been back when she got home. She hated it when he made her worry. As she came to her bedroom, she slowly opened the door. The hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood up and she got a funny feeling in her stomach. Even thought he wasn't visible in her dark room, she knew he was there. " Hey Angel. Why are you up here? I figured you'd wait for me downstairs."   
" I didn't want to wake your mom. She doesn't know I am staying here yet, and I didn't want her to get scared and go stake happy on me." He chuckled a little at the picture he had in his mind of Joyce trying to stake a vampire.  
" Where are they?"  
" Well, they stocked up on food, and I gave them directions to your place. I gave them the do's and the don'ts on vampires, like don't invite anyone they don't know in. They dropped me off here and went on their way. They were really tired. By the way, you did remove the " plasma-y goodness" from your fridge, didn't you?" A slight giggle escaped her throat as she pictured the three sisters opening Angel's refrigerator and finding blood hanging from the top. They would be more disgusted than terrified.  
" Uh, yeah. Where do you come up with these names? I think you have been hanging out with Xander too long. Did you call Giles? We need as much information on this thing as possible. I have never even heard of it before."  
" Yeah, I alerted his watcher-ness. He got really excited. He said he has never really heard very much on this thing. He said he will start researching tomorrow. I didn't call Will though because I think the only people in Sunnydale who are awake right now are me, you, the three sisters, and those people at the grocery store. This town really shuts down. So, sleeping arrangements. Hang on just a second."  
Buffy left the room and went down the hall to her mother's room.  
" Mom," Buffy shook her gently. " Mom, wake up."  
" What, what's the matter, is something trying to take over the world?"  
" Mom, I just needed to tell you something. Angel is going to be staying with us for a while. Just while Phoebe and her sisters are in town. They are going to be staying at his place and I insisted that he stay with us. I am going to set him up on the couch. I jus wanted you to know so that you didn't wake up and find him snoozing on the couch and like start screaming or something. Ok? Go back to be. I will see you in the morning. Oh, and make sure you don't open the curtains in the living room. Good night."  
" Buffy! What are you talking about. Are you sure about this. You and him have had problems before. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
" Mom, he will be a perfect gentlemen. Don't worry. He just needs a place to stay. I am going to go get ready for be now. Don't worry Mom, Angel is his old self again. He would never hurt me or anyone I love. Just go back to bed. I just wanted you to know. I love you."  
Buffy left the room and closed the door. She walked back down the hallway towards her room. Angel had overheard her mother's protest and had a kind of hurt look on his face when she returned.   
" Buffy, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Are you sure you wan me to stay here?"  
" Angel! Just shut up. I know what I am doing. Gosh, you and my mom. Soooo overprotective. Come on. You can leave your bag over by my closet."  
They walked downstairs, but made a quick stop by the linen closet to grab some sheets and a blanket for the couch. Angel thought it was sweet the way that Buffy wanted to take care of him.  
" Do you mind if I just stay up and read. Sleeping really isn't my thing at night. It is almost sun up, and I will got to sleep then. I promise to be quiet. You need your rest."  
" I am probably going to miss school. Staying up all night isn't really a good thing when you have to go to school and actually try to learn. It is fine if you stay up. I will probably sleep for about the rest of my life. I am going to go patrolling at sun down, and you had better come with me. Don't leave until I wake up and give the ok. OK!"  
She knew that he would probably come and watch her sleep. She like the thought of it. They say down on the couch together and she just sat there in his arms. The sat in each others arms for an hour, and then watched, out of the light, as the sun rose. Buffy didn't see it though because she had fallen asleep in Angel's arms. He kissed her lightly on the lips and picked her up in his arms. He walked quietly up the stairs, not wanting to disturb Joyce, or wake his sleeping Buffy who laid in his arms. She snuggled close to his chest as he walked. When he came to her bed, he pulled back the covers and laid her down softly. He sat up against her desk and watched her sleep. Her peacefulness finally put him to sleep.  
  
As Joyce went downstairs, she was quiet so that she wouldn't wake Angel. When he wasn't on the couch, her heart skipped a beat. She ran up the stairs and burst into Buffy's room. There was Buffy, lying peacefully in her bed, asleep, and Angel sitting up against the desk, asleep also. She woke Angel with a nudge.  
" Angel, are you sure you don't want to go downstairs. You don't look very comfortable."  
" Oh, hi Joyce. Are you ok, you look kinda wigged. I fell asleep watching Buffy. We were downstairs sitting on the couch and when sunrise came , she fell asleep. I carried her up here and she has been sleeping ever since. I guess I was sleepy too. I have a crick in my neck now though. I think I will go downstairs."  
He leaned over and lightly brushed Buffy's forehead with his lips.   
" Would you like some coffee Angel? I was just about to make some. I know you aren't exactly the food kinda guy, but Buffy has told me that you can eat food. I make a pretty good cup of coffee."  
" That sounds good. I haven't had coffee in over 100 years. It will be good to taste it again. Come on, we can talk."  
Angel and Joyce walked downstairs. He wanted Buffy to get as much sleep as she could. There was a fight coming, he could feel it.  
" So, Angel, why exactly are those girls in town? What evil is going to be taking place soon. And don't lie to me and tell me nothing, because three witches don't just show up in Sunnydale for vacation. Plus, I can see it in Buffy's eyes."  
" Joyce, why would you think I would lie to you. I know you want to help Buffy as much as me, Giles, or any of Buffy's friends do. I mean you are her mother. There is this thing called the Realm of the Nether that is supposedly going to open up in Sunnydale. Giles is researching it as we speak. We don't really know what it is yet."  
Joyce handed Angel a cup of coffee and he took a sip.  
"This is good. You don't lie when you say you make good coffee."  
"Thanks."  
Angel and Joyce went on talking about the new evil, what was going on in both of their lives, and about Buffy. They found out that when it came to Buffy they both had the same intention. To protect and love her. As Joyce was telling Angel about some of Buffy's childhood antics, they heard a creak on the stairs.  
"Hey sleepyhead. Did you sleep well? Want some coffee?"  
"Morning Buff. You fell asleep on the couch. When I took you up to your room I fell asleep too. Your mom came and woke me up. We were just having coffee together."  
Angel looked at his watch. It was 9 o'clock.  
"Joyce we have been talking for 3 hours." Angel got up and walked towards the living room.  
"Sorry if we woke you." He kissed Buffy on the head  
"What do you want for breakfast? I will fix it for you before I go upstairs and get ready for work."  
"I think I want a glass of juice and some toast. Do we have OJ? I had to drink apple juice the other morning, and I didn't like it very much."  
"Picky, picky, aren't we Buffy?" Angel walked back into the room and gave her a sweet smile.  
"Mom loves me. You like to please me, don't you Mom."  
"Let's just put it this way. When your daughter is the Slayer, you don't want to test her temper, Slayer strength and all."  
Joyce and Angel both laughed. Buffy just stood idly in the doorway.  
"Oh, so I guess my life is just a laugh riot, huh."  
"The story about the beauty contest was pretty funny." Angel smirked at her.  
"MOM!!!"  
"What? I just thought since you two are so close he should know a little more about your childhood quirkiness."  
"Whatever! Feed me!"  
Angel and Buffy sat at the breakfast bar, while Joyce went about making some toast. Angel just looked at Buffy. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even when she thought she looked her worse, she was like sunshine in his dark world. Suddenly, Angel leaned over and kissed her.  
"What was that for? Not that I didn't like it."  
"Just for being you. So, when are we going to hook up with the three sisters? I am sure they are still sleeping, but later on, when we are done sleeping, we should give them a call to come over. We can go to the Library tonight to see what Giles has found out. We probably need to patrol for a couple of hours. We really need to know when the big show is going to happen though. To prepare and get everything we need."  
"I agree. I think I am going to go patrolling tonight for a while. You are going to go and get the newbies. Meet me back at the Library after patrol. I am going to sleep for a while longer, but then I am heading to the Library. You need to rest up for tonight. You haven't gotten very much sleep and I want you rested. I need all the help I can get, " Joyce slipped a plate in front of Buffy. "Thanks Mom. I am heading to the couch. Wanna come?"  
Angel got up and followed her toward the couch. They sat together while Buffy ate her breakfast. When she was done, she looked up and noticed that Angel had drifted off. She covered him with a blanket. Just as she was walking off, she felt something grab her wrist. It was Angel. He had been playing possum for the last few minutes. He pulled her back down on the couch.  
"Going so soon? You know, you are prettier when you first wake up. So radiant and refreshed. Do you know how much I love you?"  
"Well, first of all, yeah right I look good right now. Secondly, I think I do, but I'm not sure. Why don't you show me." She smiled coyly. He grabbed her into a great bear hug and kissed her passionately. He pulled away so she could get some air. He liked it when he took her breath away so to speak.  
"So, what are the plans for today again?"  
"Ok, old man, I am only going to explain one more time so turn up your hearing aide..." Angel cut her off.  
"Hey!"  
"Joking, joking! Geez lighten up Mr. Serious. Ok! Me patrol...you and the newbies...we meet at the Library. Got it? But first we sleep."  
"Got it!" Angel yawned.  
Angel and Buffy fell asleep in each others arms. When Joyce came downstairs she covered them up with a blanket. She smiled at the happy look on her daughter's face.  
  
"Hey G-man! Heard anything from Buffy and the twisted sisters?" Giles would never get use to the way Xander talked.  
"Yes, actually. They three sisters have taken residence at Angel's place. Buffy, Angel, and the three sisters will be meeting us after sunset. They are resting today."  
"The the sisters are staying with Angel? Buff must be bummed."  
"No actually. He is staying with Buffy and Joyce. Buffy insisted he stay with them after he turned his apartment over to the three."  
"What?!?! Angel is staying, SLEEPING, at Buffy's? How can you allow this? You are her Watcher for God's sake! Do something!"  
Giles smirked at him and went back to shelving books.  
"Giles!!!"  
"Xander, calm down. Buffy and Angel know what they are doing. They know their limits. They are both very responsible. Calm down. Good Lord. Well, I was just about to call you all into the Library to begin researching. We have to figure out what the Realm of the Nether is. I have already contacted the other members of the Watcher's Council. They should be faxing us any time now. Have you seen Willow and the others?"  
"Cor has cheerleading practice, Oz has band practice, and if I know my Willow, she's in the lounge studying."  
"Well, if you and Willow could begin researching it would be a great deal of help to Buffy and the others. Maybe Willow can find something on that contraption."  
Giles pointed to the computer. He had always hated them. He felt that all the information he needed was in his books. When he had been with Jenny...no, he couldn't think of her now. He had to find out what this thing was, for Buffy.  
"Ok! I am going to grab Will and we'll be back in a few. Although, I don't know why I am hurrying. I don't really WANT to be research guy today." He continued grumbling as he left the Library.  
"I will never understand any of them."  
Giles quit shelving books when his eyes landed on a book called The Realm. He knew just about every book he had, and he didn't ever remember seeing this one. He began to thumb through it and found that it explained the Realm of the Nether.  
"I can't believe that I found this. I wonder where it came from?" Giles's absent minded talk to himself was interrupted by Xander and Willow's entrance.  
"Talking to yourself again Giles?"  
"Xander. Found what Giles?" Willow was always reasonable and quiet. That's why, after Buffy, she was his favorite among the group.  
"I was finishing up shelving these book, and... and I found this book. It's called, The Realm and it explains the Realm of the Nether to a great extent. And I have to say from what I have glanced over in the last few minutes, we better be quite happy that Pru and her sisters came to Sunnydale. Willow, I would much appreciate it if you could try to get some information out of that contraption of yours. Xander, it is almost sunset, so why don't you head over to Buffy's. We need her and Angel for research. Bring along the sisters also. I am going to continue reading and going over the information the Watcher's Council has sent me." Giles turned and walked back into his office, still thumbing through the book making little, "hmms" and "uh huhs" as he went.  
"Sometimes he is just weird. Well, I better get going so I can round up Buff and Dead Boy. You know, I don't see why he has to be SO INVOLVED with EVERYTHING we do. See ya Will!"  
"Bye Xand."  
She was so involved in the information she had found that she only caught the last half of what he said. Something about Buffy and a dead boy? She pushed it out of her mind.  
"Oh my gosh! Giles! Come here, NOW! I have some bad news."  
  
  
Xander arrived at Buffy's about 45 minutes before sunset. He found the key that Joyce left under the mat and quietly let himself in. He took a look around and noticed Buffy sleeping peacefully on the couch. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He was starting to wonder where Angel was.  
"Hey Xander."  
"AHHHHH!" Xander turned around prepared to hit whoever it was with the loaf of bread.  
"Don't Do That! Gosh, you scared me half to death. You know sneaking up on people in going to get you staked."  
"Yeah, I am really scared of the bread. What are you doing here and how did you get in?"  
"Giles found some book that was 'mysteriously' placed in the Library about the Realm. He sent me over to get you guys so we could research. He told me to pick up the twisted sisters on the way back too. As for me getting in, there's a key under the doormat." Xander whispered about the key as if every demon in Sunnydale was looking for a way to get into the Slayer's house.  
"Buffy and I have been asleep in about 9:00. I guess I should..." he was interrupted by Buffy's scream.  
"...wake her up," he finished shooting out of his chair at the table and running into the living room, Xander a foot behind him.  
"Hey Buffy...Buffy...Buffy, wake-up, its ok, wake up." Angel was shaking her shoulders slightly.  
Finally she quit thrashing and kicking and slumped into Angel's arms. She was shaking uncontrollably and a few tears began to run down her cheek.  
"Buffy, what's the matter? When I came in, you were sleeping with a smile on your face. Let me guess. Prophetic dream, again?"  
She looked up, eyes red from crying and gave a pathetic smile. Then she looked to Angel.  
"We have to get Phoebe and the others and go see Giles...NOW!"  
"Buffy, what's that matter? I thought someone was attacking you, you were screaming so loud. What was your dream about?"  
Angel was looking at her with a look on concern she had seen so many times before.  
"To tell you the truth, someone was attacking me, just in the dream way. Xander, hurry, go get me a pad and pencil. There's one on the desk, in the kitchen."  
Both men gave her a strange look.  
"Go!"  
"Geez! Ok, Going!"  
Xander ran to the kitchen and came back with the requested items. Buffy turned away from them and didn't speak for the next 30 minutes. When she was done, she turned and handed her drawing to Angel.  
"Do you recognize this? It's the.....the thing that was 'attacking' me. Though not really, but, ok never mind, I am confusing myself. So do you know what it is?"  
"Well, It looks kinda familiar, but I don't know the name or anything. I think its a Giles job. Come on, go get dressed. He needs us at the Library anyways.  
"Ok, Back in 15. Be nice." She shot Xander a look  
"Hey, its Dead Boy. Aren't I always?" He gave them both an innocent smile.  
"Sure, Whatever."  
Buffy ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
"I am gonna go change. There's still some coffee in the kitchen if you want some." Angel turned to go upstairs.  
"Oh, and grab some stake. There are some in the utility drawer in the kitchen."  
"Yes, Master!"  
Xander started toward the kitchen to grab the stakes. He was rummaging through the utility drawer when the phone rang.  
"Hello? Summer's house."  
"Xander? Where's Buffy? We need her here right away. Willow found something about the Realm. Get her and the sisters over here immediately. We are in quite a bit of trouble. Good-bye."  
"Giles..." but he had already hung up. Xander grabbed the four stakes he found and headed upstairs. Buffy was in the bathroom pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
"Buffy! Giles just called an rambled on about something that Will found on the net about the Realm. He sounded urgent and said that you and the sisters needed to get to the Library pronto!"  
"Let's hit it. Where's Angel?"  
"He was going to change, but I don't know..."  
"I'm here. What's up? Has the big danger begun?"  
"Giles called and said I needed to get over there with Phoebe and them. We better go now. Let me grab my patrol bag. Xander, go downstairs and get the extra..."  
"Way ahead of ya little lady. Angel told me to go look for them. You sure do have a lot of weapons hidden around here."  
"Ok, let's go...Wait, we need to call Phoebe...Back in a sec."  
She ran out of the room and came back 3 minutes later.  
"Ok, we are gonna meet up at the Library. Now we can go."  
They headed out of the house and toward the Library. 

**  
  
  
  
**


	3. Witch Switch Pt 3

Title: Witch Switch pt. 6 cont.  
  
Author: Doc WitchSwitch@eternal.ws

Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy or Angel or any of  
the Scooby Gang nor do I own the Charmed Ones. I do own the Realm of the Nether, and the plot of course.  
  
Distribution: Want...Take...Have. Give credit where credit it due.

Synopsis: The Charmed Ones come to Sunnydale after Pheobe has a vision. Wackiness ensues!!

Rating: you watch the shows, you can read this.

Spoilers: Anything S1-S3

Dedication: To my two friends, Meredith and Lori. You Guys Rock My Boat!

PS: Go easy on me, this is the first fic I ever wrote!!! I think its quite good for an amateur...well, @ the time I was an amateur...Now I'm QUEEN OF THE FIC WRITERS....*laughs nervously* Did I just say that out loud?

  
"I do hope Buffy gets here soon. We don't have much time to prepare for this."  
"Have no fear. The calvary is here. What's with the urgent, mysterious phone calls Giles?"  
Angel and Xander walked in behind her.  
"Willow found some valuable information on the net. The Realm is going to arrive sooner than we expected."  
"How much sooner?"  
"Ummm...W-well, tomorrow night."  
"Ok, a little sooner than to my liking, but I guess we will just have to start preparing and be as ready as we can. Pru and them should be here soon. Xand...Will, why don't you guys call Cordelia and Oz. Looks like we are gonna have an all nighter. You guys might have to miss some school tomorrow...Sorry!"  
"That's ok Buff! I have a history test tomorrow and I was hoping some big evil, icky thin would get me out of it."  
Buffy could always look to Xander for her comic relief.  
"Well, at least someone's looking forward to it, because I'm surely not. I wonder where Pru..."  
"Hey everybody. Sorry we're late. What's the big rush on things. Buffy sounded urgent on the phone," Piper said.  
"Well, it looks like our visitors are going to arrive early...like tomorrow night early."  
"Ok, so what's the plan? Are we going in blind or are we gonna do a prep session tonight?" Pheobe asked. Xander was hoping that he could be donut guy because just looking at all the books on the library counter was giving him a headache.  
"Well, I was just telling Xander and Willow that we are probably going to have to pull an all nighter to get prepared. Anyone wanna make a donut run?"  
"Here I am. Your ever valiant donut man...Hey that rhymed. Anyways, so coffees all around and plenty of jellies...got the order right?"  
"You got it donut man. Buffy, I think I just found some more info."  
"Ok Will. Xander, you go ahead and go get the donuts and stuff. Pru, Piper, Pheobe, Angel and I are gonna go out on patrol. You guys weapon up, Giles, I need to talk to you. Willow, you go ahead and keep looking for information."  
Buffy followed Giles into his office, shutting the door behind them.  
"Ok, Giles, I need to get an idea of what I, we, are going to be up against tomorrow."  
"Well, you know we have found quite a bit of information about the Realm, but not everything."  
"Just tell me what we know."  
"Well, when the Realm opens, it is going to be a lot like when the Hellmouth opened up. There are going to be many different types of "monsters," and possibly some full blooded demons."  
"What exactly do you mean by "full blooded?"  
"Well," he cleared his throat," the demons we deal with daily here on earth are known as half breeds. They have been tainted by humanity. The demons that are going to come out of the Realms are going to be very different to fight. They are going to come straight out of hell, so to speak."  
"Ok, so, make a long story short, there are gonna be big boogie things and I am gonna have to bust my bootie to kick theirs."  
"It seems like you've got some what of a handle on the situation."  
"Ok, well, guess we better hit the streets. We should be back in an hour or two. I guess you guys just keep on researching, and save me a jelly."  
"Be careful."  
"Aren't I always."  
Buffy walked out of the office with a smirk on her face.  
"Angel." Buffy made a motion for him to come over to her.  
"What's up?"  
"Well, me, you , and Pheobe are gonna go out patrolling. Just try to get some dusting done since we are gonna be busy tomorrow night."  
Angel just shook his head.  
"Well, I was talking to Giles and he was saying that we might be going up against some fully blooded demons."  
"You should be able to handle them. you fought the ones out of the Hellmouth."  
"Thanks for the encouragement. We better hit the streets. Grab some weapons, toss me the crossbow."  
Buffy walked over to the table  
"Hey, Pheobe, me and Angel are going patrolling, you wanna come with?"  
"Patrolling?"  
"Meaning we go out and look for vamps, instead of having them sneak up on us."  
"Ok. Sure. Whatever."  
Angel, Buffy, and Pheobe walked out of the Library.  
"So, what exactly are we looking for?"  
Oz had been wanting to ask that since the beginning of their research session, which had started 3 hours ago.  
"Well, we already know that the Realm should be opening in Restfield Cemetery. Just look for any helpful hints."  
"Do you think Buffy and them will be Ok?" Willow always worried about her friends.  
"Well, considering tomorrow night is the opening of the Realm, there shouldn't be too much activity."  


  
Buffy was fighting 3 vamps while Angel was fighting 2 and Pheobe was giving punches to 1.  
"What is there a human buffet in town tonight?" Buffy was just finishing off her second vamp.  
"It's the opening of the Realm tomorrow night. Big supernatural stuff gets the vamps all riled up." Angel finished off his last vamp and went to help Pheobe. The three finished off all the vamps and kept going.  
"So, Pheobe, do you guys only use your powers to fight demons and stuff, or do you do spells and stuff to?"  
"Yeah, we do spells. We usually have to do vanquishing spell a lot. I am very good at writing them. Why?"  
"I was just wondering if you could find a spell to bind the Realm. You know, I think you and Will are gonna get along really well."  
"Well, I think we've gotten as much action as we are gonna get tonight. Let's start heading back."  
The three began to make their way back to the Library.  


  
"Oh, oh, I think I found something. Oh, never mind, it's just everything I have already read for the millionth time." Xander slammed his book.  
"Do I have to stay all night? You know some of us don't want to end up looking like all of you. I need my beauty sleep."  
"No Cordelia, you may go home. Thank you for helping us research as much as you have. Will you be here tomorrow night?"  
"Well, I guess I could come and help Buffy, you know I do owe her a couple of times for saving my life. Count me in I guess."  
"Hey, we're back. Find anything else?"  
"Umm..No, not quite yet. How did patrol go?"  
"Busy. Guess the Realm opening has the evil forces all agitated."  
"Well, I guess grab a book and start researching."  
Buffy turned to Angel.  
"Hey, you are my fighting buddy tomorrow. I wanted to train for a little while, feel like sparing? There are some mats in the gym."  
"Sure. Lemme grab some sweats. Meet you there."  
  
Angel flew across the room and landed hard on the mat.  
"Uhh! Ow."  
"Oh, sorry Angel. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."  
Angel got to his feet.  
"It's Ok, but now you will have to pay."  
He gave Buffy a devilish grin. She knew he was joking. He always pulled his punches when they sparred.  
"Oh really?"  
They started circling. Buffy made the first move and went for a round house kick to his face, but Angel dodged it. He grabbed her leg and yanked her other leg out from under her. He jumped on top of her and pinned her to the mat.  
"Looks like you loose Slayer."  
She leaned up and head butted him. He fell backwards and she got up.  
"Don't be so sure, Vampire."  
She pushed him in the chest with her boot and he fell backwards. She jumped on top of him and pinned him to the mat.  
"Looks like I win after all."  
He grabbed her arms and pulled her down to him and kissed her.  
"Your reward."

Buffy just smiled. She got up and held her hand out to help him up. He got up and they ended her training with a tae chi session.  


  
Buffy and Angel walked into the Library to find everyone asleep. Buffy mouthed to Angel,  
"We shouldn't wake them."  
He nodded. They walked back out in the hallway.  
"It's almost sunrise. Why don't you go ahead and head back to the house, I will meet you there. I just don't wanna risk having a pile of dust for a boyfriend. "  
"Ok, sounds like a plan. I guess I will see you in a little while. Be careful. I am gonna run by the apartment and grab some of my weapons. "  
"See you in a bit."  
She kissed him softly. Angel turned and walked out the door. Buffy went back into the Library and quietly got her stuff and headed home.  


  
"Where's Buffy? It's 1:30, she should be home by now." Xander was starring at his watch.  
"You know Xander, if you put as much effort into researching as you do worrying about Buffy, we would probably already know everything there is to know about this Realm thing," Cordelia shot at him.  
"Who went home and slept in their bed last night, while I, we, stayed here and researched? Not me!"  
Cordy stuck her tongue out at him. Buffy walked through the door carrying sacks of food and drinks.  
"Anyone hungry? Burgers all around."  
"Buffy, where have you been? Do you know how worried we were?" Xander was shaking his finger at her.  
"You were the only one worrying, loser boy," Cordy said getting her food.  
"Relax, Xand. Angel and I were up late training. I slept past my alarm. But, I come bearing food!"  
"So are you guys ready for tonight?"  
"Bring on the demons! Those guys are gonna wish they had never messed with me...umm..well..Buffy! They are gonna wanna crawl back into their Realm."  
"Ok, we now know Xander has a positive outlook on things? Willow? What about you..how you holdin up?"  
"Yeah. I was getting ready to make some scapulas. I was also thinking I might help Pru and them do a protection spell."  
"Sounds good."  
Willow went over to the weapons cabinet and go the scapula ingredients out of the bottom.  
"Eww! Not the stinky stuff. Doesn't anything you people associate with, well, besides me, smell like lavender or vanilla anymore?" Cordelia scrunched her nose and made a bad face.  
"Anyone heard from the witches? They haven't called my house, but I told Angel if they did to tell them to call here. He is going to meet us here at sunset."  
"Yes, They are coming over at 3. They were headed to the magic shop to get spell supplies." Giles walked out of his office.  
"Oh, ok. I am gonna go train for a while. I'll be in the gym. Come get me when they get here."  
Buffy ran out of the Library towards the gym.  
"Buffy sure is being Little Miss Train-A-Lot." Xander's mouth was full of food and he sprayed little crumbs all over Cordelia.  
"Do you think you could keep the food in your mouth instead of on my dress? Nasty much."  
Xander opened up his mouth and showed her all his chewed up food.  
"Gross. Very mature Xander."  
"Could you two please quit fighting for like 2 seconds? I am trying to concentrate." Willow rarely said anything about the couples constant biquoring, but she was trying to concentrate on getting all the ingredients into the scapulas.  
"Chill Will. We'll be quiet."  


  
Buffy had been training for the past 45 minutes. She wished she had someone to spare with. But them that would probably just turn into a makout session. She smiled at the thought. That wouldn't be so bad.  
"Concentrate, Buffy." She began to kick the punching bag again.  


"Anyone for a little magic?"  
"Oh, hello ladies. Xander, will you please go tell Buffy that the sisters are here?"  
"Sure thing G-man. Hello-o-o ladies. You're all looking very fine today."  
Giles cleared his throat.  
"Right. Buffy. Witness me leaving."  
Xander walked down the hallway toward the gym. He made sure to grab the Library Pass so it didn't look like he was skipping class if he got caught. When he got to the gym he watched Buffy for a minute. She moved like a snake. Very quick. Very alert. Very deadly. She was kicking the punching bag so hard he thought it might fall off the chain.  
"Hey Buff, I think it's dead."  
She turned to look at him.  
"Cute. Very cute. What's up?"  
"The sisters are here. Giles sent me on Buffy retrieval."  
"Thanks Xander. Lemme grab a towel and I'll head back with you."  
Xander and Buffy walked back into the library. They were confronted with a really terrible smell.  
"What died?"  
"Sorry guys. We just started the protection spell."  
"Well, it must be a good one because its really stinky and from my experience, the worse it smells the better it is."  
"They all laughed. They continued to research, and the sisters, along with Willow completed the protection spell. They all stopped to take a break and go get something to eat. They agreed to meet back at the Library at a little before sunset.

  
Buffy quickly made her way home.  
"Hi honey. I'm home!"  
"Hey. Didn't expect you back so early...Uhh..what's that smell?"  
"Oh, sorry, the little witchies were doing a protection spell...very stinky! I gotta grab a shower though..we are meeting back up with the gang at sunset. Could you fix me a sandwich while I go shower? Please?"  
"Sure."  
"You are sweet. Thanks! Back in a while."  
Buffy ran upstairs. Angel couldn't believe how lucky he was.  


  
The shower felt good since Buffy was all nasty from training. She threw on her leather pants, a black baby T and her black boots. She grabbed the leather jacket that Angel had given her a while back and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She grabbed her Slayer bag and began to fill it with the essentials. She practically emptied her trunk.  


  
Angel and Buffy made their way back to the Library in record time.  
"Hey guys. Ready to rock n' roll?"  
"I just wanna get this over with so I can go home." Cordelia was sitting on the stairs filing her nails.  
"Everyone take one of the scapulas. Phoebe added an extra ingredient to make them a little more powerful."  
"Hey! They don't smell bad. That's a plus." Buffy took hers and put it around her neck.  
"Well, me, Angel, and the little witches are gonna go with oz and Willow. Xander, you and Cordy go with Giles or you can take Cordy's car."  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Xander saluted Buffy.  
"Cute. Let's go!"  


  
The gang met at eh entrance to Restfield to find the weather getting bad. Strange thing was, it was only getting bad over the cemetery. The rest of the sky was clear.  
"Well, looks like we've got the right place."  
Buffy grabbed the sword she had brought along with 4 stakes and a cross and 2 bottles of holy water. Angel had the same, with the exception of the cross and holey water. They had given the witches stakes, incase of vamps, but they would mostly be using theirs powers and Pheobe was good at defending her self. Buffy gave her friends free reign over her bag and they all loaded to with weapons. They decided to head into Restfield, Buffy and Angel in the lead.

  



	4. Witch Switch Pt 4

Title: Witch Switch pt. 7  
  
Author: Doc WitchSwitch@eternal.ws

Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy or Angel or any of  
the Scooby Gang nor do I own the Charmed Ones. I do own the Realm of the Nether, and the plot of course.  
  
Distribution: Want...Take...Have. Give credit where credit it due.

Synopsis: The Charmed Ones come to Sunnydale after Pheobe has a vision. Wackiness ensues!!

Rating: you watch the shows, you can read this.

Spoilers: Anything S1-S3

Dedication: To my two friends, Meredith and Lori. You Guys Rock My Boat!

PS: Go easy on me, this is the first fic I ever wrote!!! I think its quite good for an amateur...well, @ the time I was an amateur...Now I'm QUEEN OF THE FIC WRITERS....*laughs nervously* Did I just say that out loud?

  
"According to the books, it should be opening at the center of the cemetery."  
They kept walking until they reached what they were pretty sure was the middle of the cemetery, seeing as the weather was the worst there. They just stood there, waiting. After a few minutes, they saw a bright light and then it turned read. It was a portal.  
"Guys, let me, Angel, Pru, Piper and Phoebe do most of the fighting. If they come to you, let Piper freeze em and I guess just kill em. If they can't be frozen, just fight, but if things get bad I want you guys out. This portal isn't going to stay open long, but who knows what is going to come out of it. Phoebe, do you have the binding spell?"  
"Right here." She tapped her temple.  
"When the portal closes, I want you to start the spell."  
"Ok."  
The first demon to step out of the portal was the demon that had been in Buffy's dream. He was big and green with horns and claws. It punched Buffy hard.  
"That's not fair, I didn't say 'GO'!"  
She gave it a round house to the face and kicked it hard in the stomach. It doubled over and Buffy decapitated it. While she had been fighting 6 more demons had emerged out of the portal. As she looked over at it, 3 more came out. But it shut after them.  
"Phoebe, the spell."  
Phoebe began to chant. Buffy looked around and analyzed the situation. There weren't many demons, but they were all very big and very ugly. The weather died down and Buffy heard sounds of fighting all around her. She went over and helped Angel finish off what looked like a big gorilla. Buffy went over and helped Xander, Cordy and Oz fight off a hug snake like demon. Piper and Pru were fighting a huge vampire. They made short work of him. Piper froze him and Pru threw him on a tree branch. *Dust.* Willow and Giles were fighting what looked like Big Foot. Angel jumped in and they finished it off. Buffy heard a scream. She looked over and saw that some red, scaly, looking alligator thing had Phoebe. Buffy ran over and kicked it hard in the back. It recovered quickly and landed a few punches to the Slayer's face.  
"Ow! Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?"  
Buffy kicked him three more times and finished him off. She turned around and saw there was only one demon left. Angel and Xander were already fighting it and it lost when Angel ran it through with his sword.  
"Is everybody ok?" Buffy looked around to see everyone still standing, but she figured they might have to take Willow to the ER for stitches. The 'Big Foot' monster had slashed her arm and it looked pretty deep.

**_Epilogue_**

After a trip to the ER, and a first aid session for minor cuts, the gang decided to take a rest. Angel moved back into his place and the Charmed One's spent their last night at Buffy's. The next day, they said good-bye to Pru, Piper, and Phoebe.  
"We are gonna miss having you guys around to help us out. And we are just gonna miss you in general. I am so glad you guys came, even if it was to avert yet another apocalypse."  
Buffy gave them all a big hug.  
"We are gonna miss you guys too. Even though we had to help save the world, we still had a great time getting to know you all. Angel, thanks for lending us your apartment. It was really nice of you." Pru kissed him on the cheek.  
"It was no problem. You're welcome." If he could have blushed he would have.  
"Willow, you are becoming a great witch. Just keep practicing. You'll get the hang of it." Pru hugged Willow.  
"Thanks, that means so much coming from one of the Charmed Ones. You guys are the best witches I have ever met. I hope you guys come back again. I like having other witches around." Willow hugged each of them.  
"We will try to come back soon. Xander, it was very nice to meet you, Thanks for all your help. Giles, you too. You guys were great." Piper shook their hands.  
"You're very welcome ladies. If you ever need a man around the house in San Francisco, just give me a call."  
"Sure, whatever Xander." Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
"Buffy, I am gonna miss you. We've gotten really close, making sandwiches and all..."  
Both girls laughed.  
"..but really. Thanks for being so great to me and my sisters. What you do is a very wonderful thing. I'm glad you're on our side."  
Phoebe and Buffy hugged.  
"Thanks Phoebes! You are the greatest."  
"Ladies, thank you for coming to our aid. You were a very big help."  
"You're welcome. We enjoyed helping you all. You guys are the greatest. Keep up the good work." Phoebe hugged them all.  
"See ya'll later. Bye." The Charmed Ones walked out of the school and got into their car and drove away.  
"Well, I say we all deserve a little R&R, what do you guys think?"  
They all shook their heads.  
"I say movie party at my house. Let's go." Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and they all headed to the Summers's.

**_2 hours later_**

Joyce walked into the living room and found Buffy and all her friends, even Mr. Giles asleep. She looked at her daughter in the arms of her love. She smiled to herself. She was so happy for her daughter. She walked out of the room and upstairs. She knew the entire world was safe yet again thanks to the Slayer and her friends.  


The End

Make sure you read the sequel, Married With Children


	5. Spell Binding

Title: Spell Binding

Author: Doc spellbinding@eternal.ws

Disclaimer: I own no one...I only own the plot! Please don't sue

me...Today's my birthday! (March 26)

Distribution: Do you think I would be sending this out if I didn't

want people to have it? I need recognition people..Its simple, repeat it with me now~

Want...Take...Have...with a little Linkage involved!

Synopsis: The Charmed Ones are BACK! And fixing things all over the

place.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Season 1-3, where the heck have you

been?

None really!

Authors Note: If you haven't previously read Witch Switch (WS) then

I suggest you do! Otherwise, ENJOY!

Authors Note 2: Ok, there are a lot of switcheroos in here: Xander is w/ Anya, Cordy is on her own; Will is with Oz and Tara is just friends w/ the group and her and Will practice together but there is no lesbian stuff involved; Spike is in the picture; Dawn is also involved in this; The time that has passed is the last visit (maybe like season 3) up to this season; Angel never left and neither did Cordy (I have to have my fun since Joss can't do it himself) I think that's it. Any more questions Email me and I'll answer!

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey, guess who I just got off the phone with?"

"Who?"

"Phoebe. She said that they are gonna come down in a couple days

while she's on Spring Break. Can you believe it?"

"Wow, sounds like fun. What day did they say they'd be here?"

"Uhh, I think she said Tuesday. But she said she'd call again in a

day or so before they left. It'll be soo good to see them again."

Willow and Buffy were studying for their Spring Mid-Terms

encountering every interruption possible to man (or woman).

"Ok, back to the Civil War."

"Hey, do you think we could head over to the Bronze later? We could

call Xander and Anya and see what they have planned and I'm sure

Cordy and Oz don't really have anything going. What about you and

Angel?"

"Well, we have to patrol tonight, but only for an hour. I'd say

after that we could do some Bronzing. If you get it together we'll

definitely be there."

"Yippie. I'll go call them."

"Will, Mid-Terms, Civil War, Buffy failing out of

College...Remember?"

"Oh, right. Ok, another hour and then I'll call them. Plus, you have

to get outta here soon, its only an hour and a half till sun down."

"Ok, one more hour. FOCUS!"

****************

"Hey, I told Will that we'd stop by the Bronze after patrol. Oww!

That hurt you big ugly!"

Buffy and Angel had encountered a group of 4 vamps right off. They

were in the course of dusting them. Buffy did a flying snap kick and

knocked the vamp to the ground. She staked him. *Puff* That was the

last of them.

"So, what do you think? Are you up for a little dancing fun?"

"Sure, whatever."

"You know, you could put a little emotion into your words. I love

you just the way you are, brooding and all, but sometimes you need

to lighten up babe."

"Ok, lighten up, got it, big check mark next to lightening up."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not."

Buffy glared at him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, during mine and Will's studying session,

if you can call it that, we got a call from Phoebe saying that they

are coming down in a few days when she gets out on Spring Break."

"Neat. Oh my gosh! It'll be so good to see them. How was that? Light

enough for you."

"Over done Major! You know what? Just stick to being you!"

She kissed him gently.

"If that's what I get for being me, then ok, you got it!"

Buffy just giggled and they walked on.

*******************

3 Days Later:

"They should be here in about an hour. Pheobe said they were in some

small town making a pit stop and getting some lunch."

*Ding Dong*

"I wonder who that could be? We aren't suppose to meet Xander and

the other guys until after Phoebe and them get here."

Buffy went to the front door of her house. The girls had planned on

coming to Buffy's house because they didn't know where the campus,

much less the dorms, were located.

"Suprise."

"Hey, no fair with the lying! But its good to see you anyways,

where's your sisters?"

"Oh, they're out unloading the car. We are staying here right?"

"Affirmative! The dorms are pretty much closed for Spring Break so

me and Will and you guys are setting up camp here."

"Sounds like fun."

"Buffy, who is..."

Willow stared bugged eyed.

"Phoebe, what happened to being an hour away?"

"Uhh, little white lie. Won't ever happen again! Promise."

She smiled innocently.

"Hey, can someone give us a hand? God, Phoebe, what did you pack?

Bricks?"

"Just the essentials."

She smiled mysteriously.

"Well, come on it. We will let you guys settle in and then we are

heading to the Bronze for a reunion with everybody. You guys are

gonna stay in Dawn's room. There's one bed and we have some mat

things that one of you can sleep on. Me and Will are gonna take my

room."

"Uh, who's Dawn?"

"Well, Dawn is my sister. You see, there's this thing called a key

and these monk guys were trying to keep this Glory chick from

getting it because it like opens another dimension so they turned it

into a human and sent it to me and now I have a "sister." I have all

the memories of always having her as a sister. I can't believe you

guys don't because everyone I've ever met knows about Dawn somehow.

But, that's beside the point. Just don't make a big deal out of the

key or anything...Just treat her like anyone. But she won't be here

long. She's over at Xander's right now, but she's leaving tomorrow

to go with my dad over her Spring Break."

"Wow. Ok, that's a lot of info to digest at once. But, its whatever

you say. When do we get to meet her?"

"Well, she'll be at the Bronze tonight. Everyone's gonna be there.

Even Giles."

"Well, guess we better go get settled in and freshen up. We'll be

down in about 30 minutes."

"Its the second on the left."

"Thanks."

______________________________________________________________________

"So, when are we gonna tell Buffy about what we found? I am about to

have a conniption fit trying to keep it a secret."

"Would you keep your voice down and calm down Phoebe."

Pru looked at her aggravatingly.

"We'll tell her tonight when we get back from the Bronze. She may

not even want to try it. It's never been done before and we don't

know if it's even going to work."

"I would bet my life that it's going to work."

"Well, until we are for sure, hold all bets."

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, look, its the Twisted Sisters. Whats up ladies? Lookin

beautiful as ever."

"Xander, shut up! You aren't suppose to flirt when I am standing

right here, its rude."

"Sorry An. Oh, girls, this is Anya. If she's rude or anything you'll

have to excuse her, she was a demon for about a thousand years.

But," Xander hugged Anya," now she's human and I love her to

pieces."

"Ok. Nice to meet you Anya. I'm Phoebe and these are my sisters, Pru

and Piper. So, you were a demon huh? What kind?"

"Vengeance. And its nice to meet you too. We'll get along fine just

as long as you don't flirt with Xander because he's my boyfriend."

"Ok, gotcha."

"So, where's this little sister I hear so much about."

"Hi, who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Pru, and these are my sisters, Phoebe and Piper. And you

must be Dawn. Buffy was telling us about you."

"God Buffy, do you have to tell everyone that I'm not real?"

"Dawn. Just because I was telling them about you doesn't mean that I

was telling them about that."

"Sure. I'm sure they have no idea that I'm fake and that I'm

something called a key...sure, whatever. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

The sisters all kind of looked at Dawn funny.

"Where's Angel? Isn't he suppose to be here?"

"You rang?"

"Hey baby. Where ya been?"

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a great big hug.

"Well, I encountered a few, uh, pests on the way over. I took care of them."

"Angel, good to see you. How've you been?"

"Oh, hey girls. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you upon your arrival like last time, but hey, you know, sun, vampire, kinda don't mix. I've been fine. How bout you girls?"

"Good, good. We have been trying out some new things with our magic, but other than tat we've just been getting on with life."

"Hey, we have a question for you guys. Well, actually, Piper has a question."

"Well, most likely, we have an answer."

"Uh, we were wondering if we had room for one more at the house Buffy."

"Why? Who's come a knockin?"

"Well, you remember when I was telling you about Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Well, him and Piper are back together, and, well, now they are married. We didn't want to bring him along unannounced, but just say the words and he's here."

"Uhh, I think that'll be fine. You and Pru can have Dawn's bed and Leo and Piper can have to fold out couch. So, I think it'll all work out. Beds for everyone!"

"Good. When we get home we'll call him."

"Cool."

"How bout some dancin."

"Hey Peaches, Blondie, what's u...Oh, look, visitors. And who have we here?"

"Down Spike. These are the Charmed Ones, Phoebe, Piper, and Pru. Don't touch."

"Back off Slayer."

Angel stepped forward and growled at Spike.

"Down boy. I won't touch your precious witches. They aren't any use to me. So girls, what are you doing in Sunnyhell? It can't be for a visit."

"Actually, it is. Who the hell are you?"

"Well, as the Slayer already said, I'm Spike...I'm a vamp girlies. But, I got me a chip in me head...can't hurt any humans."

"Oh, ok, whatever."

"Anybody seen Cordy."

"Oh, she couldn't make...she had an acting class to teach. She said if it got done early she'd be here."

"Oh, alright."

"What about Tara? I thought for sure she'd make it, with all the witch acitivity and stuff."

"Oh, her and Giles are casting a spell of some kind...they'll be here later on."

"Oh, cool. So, drinks anyone?"

______________________________________________________________________

"Are we gonna tell her now?"

"Well, as soon as Angel leaves and we get Leo here we'll tell her. Let's go back in the living room."

"There you guys are...what's going on?"

"Oh, we were just discussing when would be the best time to call Leo."

"And, have you decided?"

"Uh, we thought right now would be good."

"Oh, ok. So, you need the phone?"

"Well, you see, this calling doesn't really involve a phone."

"Huh?"

"Just wait."

All three girls looked at each other and looked at Buffy and Angel sitting on the couch.

"Leo"

"Leo"

"Leo? Leo."

Buffy looked at the girls very weird. *What the hell were they doing? Yelling into thin air? Yeah, that's gonna get them somewhere.*

Angel looked at them funny too, but figured there was some explanation. Suddenly there was a bunch of glowing blue light and, there stood a man. Buffy jumped.

"Oh. Ok. That uh, what the hell just happened?"

"Hey Piper, Phoebe, Pru. What's up? Oh, you must be Buffy, and I'm guessing Angel. I'm Leo, Piper's husband. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Buffy and Angel were both still kind of stunned but they shook his hand and gave him a formal greeting.

"Hunny, Buffy said that it was cool if you stayed here with us. You wanna stay?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. I haven't worked with a Slayer, well, ever. Good experience."

"Ok, so everything's worked out."

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, but I must be going. It's getting late and you ladies need your rest. Buffy, I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll meet you here at sundown for patrol."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you lots babe! Bye."  
"Love you too. Bye you guys."

Angel kissed Buffy softly on the lips and walked out the door.

"So, Buffy, there's something we need to discuss. We have come here under kind of false pretences. There's a reason for our visit."

"Well, what is it? New monster you need help with or something?"

"Well, it is along the supernatural, magical lines, but its not a monster really. Remember earlier when I said we were trying out some new things with our magic?"

Buffy nodded.

"Well, we found a spell while researching. The spell is called, The Binding."

Buffy gasped. She knew even without questioning the girls farther what that meant.

"Do you think you guys could do it?"

"Well, we would need Tara and Willow and maybe Giles, but I think we could pull it off. Now, it hasn't ever been recorded as being done, so we have to be very careful. But, we might could add something that could possibly put an additive into the spell that could turn Angel human.BUT, we are going to have to take some precautions while we are doing the spell. We don't' know what effect its going to have on Angel."

"Meaning?"

"Well, it could turn Angel back into Angelus. We decided that since we would solely dealing with Angel's soul (haha...I made a pun!!), we thought we better do some research."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, basically we found out what you already know...he was a very sadistic bastard with an ego the size of an airplane and a bloodlust the size of North America. This guy is no walk in the park as you know."

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, what are you guys thinking?"

"Well, we were thinking maybe you and him in a secluded area so that if he turns you can try to keep him in place until we can reverse it."

"Sounds good to me. I can take the trank gun with me. That'll work on vamps, I know from experience.

"So, when do you wanna do it?"

"Tomorrow night. But for right now we better get some rest. We have a lot of work to do before tomorrow night."

"Ok. Buffy, if this works, it will be a major change. Now, we can't guarantee that the human additive will work, but I'm pretty sure that the soul binding, the major part of spell, will work."

"Well, if it means having Angel in my life as a human, or just as a vamp with a binded soul, its worth a try."

She smiled. Already having day dreams of her and Angel's future life together.

************

Title: Spell Binding (2/2) 

Author: Doc; angelz_blondie@hotmail.com 

Ok, here's the second part! I hope you all enjoy it!

Spoilers: uhh...there's one in the author's note below...if you haven't seen "The Body" don't read the Author's note! Or, if you wanna know you can..but its whatever..I just don't wanna get hate mail for forgetting to mention spoilers!!

NOTE: Everyone did know that this is the sequel to Witch Switch right? I am just making sure b/c I can't remember if I put it in the first part!

______________________________________________________________________

See Disclaimer Pt 1...Oh, and if for some odd reason you didn't get the first part, Email me and I'll send it to ya!

Author's Note: Joyce hasn't died yet...she's still alive and kickin in this story...but she's outta town visiting friends. (I don't want her to be dead, and its my story, so she's not!)

Author's Note 2: Buffy's thoughts (though few) are marked by * and Angel's thoughts (though also few..this isn't meant to be a POV..but there are a few thinking session in here) are marked by ^

______________________________________________________________________

"What time do you wanna meet tonight?"

"Oh, I was thinking around sun down, we can patrol for a little while and then maybe just hang out?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you a little after sundown at your house. How are the girls doing?"

"Good. They are all still asleep...I think...hang on I hear something."

"Ok."

Buffy walked through the living room and over into the kitchen. She smelled bacon and pancakes?

"Oh, hey Buffy. I was just whipping up a little breakfast before the girls got up...I didn't know you were up."

"Oh, cool. Smells good. I was just talking to Angel, hang on a minute and I'll come help."

"Ok."

Buffy walked into back into the living room.

"Hey, I gotta go and help Leo finish fixing breakfast...I get to eat pancakes and bacon."

"I'm really happy for you Buff. So, we're meeting tonight at your house right?"

"Right."

"Ok, I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

She threw the phone on the chair and ran back into the kitchen.

"Ok, everything's set up. Me and Angel are gonna go on patrol and then we're gonna just hang out, preferably in a non populated area, you know, incase the Grrr factor pops out again."

"Sounds like a plan. We should only need about an hour to do the spell. I'm not sure. You'll have to ask one of the girls. I don't do spells, only white lighter magic."

Buffy giggled.

"Alright."

"God, can't a person get any sleep around here?"

"Oh, sorry Phoebe, did we wake you?"

"Actually, no, the smell of bacon woke me up. What's for breakfast, and Leo I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, I cooked for the camp when I was in the army, back, oh, I don't know how long ago. I was the best cook around."

"I'm sure you were."

"Hey Piper. Mornin."

"Good Morning."

She kissed Leo and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Where's Willow and Pru?"

"Still asleep. Willow was up late last night reading about this spell you guys found. She was trying to research it on the Internet. Hey, listen, I haven't mentioned this to Giles yet, so I am gonna go get dressed and go over to the magic shop and talk to him. Ok?"

"Ok, but remember we are going over to Angel's place for lunch. We are meeting there at 1."

"Oh, yeah. He said to bring uh, what was it? Oh, plates and stuff because he doesn't have any."

Phoebe giggled.

"Oh alright."

Buffy ran upstairs yelling, "Save me some breakfast," before running into the bathroom and jumping into the shower.

____________________________________________________________________

"Hey Giles? You here?"

"I'm in the training room."

Buffy made her way back to the little room they had set up as her "training center."

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until we met over at Angel's this afternoon. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no. Gosh, I would've thought you were happy to see me. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, I am happy to see you, I was just a little surprised. What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, ok. You remember how Pru and then were supposedly here to just hang out and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's not exactly the whole truth. They were reading up on spells and stuff a couple weeks ago and they found a spell that could bind Angel's soul and not only bind his soul, but if they put some special additive into it and it works, it could make him human."

Giles just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Giles, say something."

"Buffy, this is wonderful news. Are they going to try it?"

Giles had resented Angel and his relationship with Buffy for a long time, but after he decided not to leave and go to LA he gained a little bit of respect towards him. Over the past two years he had come to except that Angel was just a part of Buffy's life whether he liked it or not. He had begun to like him actually. He kind of thought of him as one of his friends.

"Well, tonight Pru, Piper, Phoebe and Willow, are going to try it but they need you too. Will you do it?"

"Well, I will help as much as I can. What time?"

"Well, Angel is meeting me at my house a little after sun down and we are going to go on patrol. Giles, there's only one catch."

"What's that?"

"Well, they said that if the spell like back fired or something went wrong, it could turn Angel back to Angelus. They want me to keep him kind of secluded and near me while you guys are doing the spell so that incase he goes all soulless again I can trank him and keep him out long enough for you guys to reverse the spell."

"Buffy, those are very high risks. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Giles, if it means that I could have Angel as a vamp but with a binded soul, or god, even human, I am willing to try anything. If it goes awry, I'll be able to hold him off. I'm ready for this. I know what could happen. But, Giles, I need you to help them. Please!"

"Ok, Buffy, anything for your sake. I just hope it all works out the way they've planned. We better get going. It's 12:45 and I live 10 minutes from Angel's. Grab your stuff, I'll drive you."

Buffy and Giles grabbed their jackets, and Giles's locked up the shop and put the "Out to Lunch return @ 3 " sign on the door.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey Dead boy! Thanks for having us. Where's Buff?"

"First of all, don't call me that and second of all she's on her way with Giles. The girls are in the living room. Tara and Oz haven't showed up yet."  
"Hi Angel. How are you doing today. Don't mind Xander. He's just angry because although he has me, he still likes Buffy...but its not the like I should be worried about because he loves me."

"Ok Anya. Whatever you say. I'm doing fine."  
Anya went into the main living area, Angel in toe.

"So, what are we having for lunch today?"

"Fried chicken, potato salad, rolls, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and peach cobbler w/ ice cream for dessert...and a big jug of sweet tea."

"Yummy! And who does my stomach have to thanks for this?"

"Thank Angel. He fixed it for us."  
"Wow Dea-- Angel. I didn't know you could cook. Is it edible? It doesn't have like blood filling does it."

Anya slapped him.

"Shut up Xander. Thanks for fixing us food Angel. I'm sure it will be good."

"Thanks Anya."

Angel shot a glare at Xander.

"Hey, the door was open."

"Hey baby. What's with the running late?"

"Oh, me and Giles stopped and got a bottle of champagne to celebrate the sisters being here! Anyone for a glass of the bubbly?"

"Count me out. Liquor of any kind makes me nauseas (I don't know if I spelled this right)."

Willow made a face.

"Hey, anyone here?"

"We're back here. In the living room."

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late. Our exams ran over. The professor screwed up like the last 50 questions so we had to sit there while he gave us the corrections. You know you'd think since they are t-t-teacher's they could get this stuff right."

The gang all laughed at Tara's long explanation.

"You know Tara, for a very shy girl, you explain things very thoroughly."

Tara smiled shyly.

"Anyone up for food?"

"Xander, you could wait for the rest of us."

"What? I was famished."

"You at a sandwich before we left the house. God, I swear, you eat all the time. You eat when you wake up, before you go to bed, after we have sex."

They all gave Anya a funny look.

"Anya, sweetie, remember how we discussed not telling everyone about our sex life? That was an unneeded moment."

"Sorry, I was just stating a fact. You do eat after we have sex."

Xander just rolled his eyes.

"It's hopeless!"

"Ok, enough sex talk. Let's have some grub."

They all ate and had some laughs and the hours ticked by in Buffy's head until she almost went crazy. She couldn't believe that in less than 5 hours she could have a human Angel at her side.

_______________________________________________________

"Hey good lookin. Long time no see."

"Hey. Funny, really. I'm still working on that lightening up stuff. You'll have to forgive my lack of laughing."

"It's alright. What do you say to a little vamp slayage before bed?"

"Well, its not really before my bed, but, close enough. Which cemetery do you wanna hit first?"

"Probably Restfield. I caught the most action over there a couple night ago. Some vamps tried to go buffet on a few couples."

"Ok."

"Oh, I forgot something inside. I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'll wait out here."

Buffy ran up the steps and into the house.

"Ok, we're gonna do a sweep of at least 5 of the cemeteries and then head out to Whetherly Park. That enough time?"

"Should be. Do you have your cell incase we need you?"

"Yep."

"Do you have the tranquilizer gun?"

"Yep."

"Buffy, do be careful."

"Affirmative Giles. Just come through for me ok guys?"

They all gave her a smile. Buffy ran back outside and down the steps toward Angel. She was in such a hurry that she tripped on the last step and would've fallen and cracked her head on the sidewalk, but her guardian angel stepped in and caught her in his arms. She turned bright red and shifted her weight to where she could get her balance. Still, Angel didn't let her go. She looked at his wonderful face and leaned into him. They began to kiss passionately. Buffy interrupted the kiss for air and stated the obvious fact:

"We should get going."

"Yeah, I know." Angel gave her another peck on the lips and they started toward Restfield.

_______________________________________________________

"Ok, I've given you all a copy of the spell. After I light the candle Giles and Willow, you guys start chanting the spell. Me and Pru and Piper will keep adding the necessary ingredients and begin chanting with you. We have to keep up the chanting for at least 10 minutes. After the spell is complete, the flame of the candle should turn pink and after 5 minutes, go out. That is when we will know the spell is complete."

"Ok. So, I guess we should start."

"Yes. Everyone join hands."

They all linked hands and Willow and Giles began to chant:

_**Find him now, in his darkest hour_

_Bind his soul with this spell's power_

_A touch of love and two souls bound_

_Let his demon return to the ground._

_Grant him this gift we so willingly give_

_So that in her life he may live._

_Keep his strength and agility_

_but from his demon may he be free._

_We ask the goddess to hear this plea_

_And grant this to the powers three.**_

Giles and Willow watched as Pru threw in a bag of rose petals into a small bowl of boiling water. Phoebe put in a piece of Angel's hair, given to her by Buffy. Piper put in rosemary, meant to represent Angel and Buffy's love. They all began to chant with Willow and Giles. They watched the candle in the middle of the table with awe as it lit and began to burn. They sat, chanting, and anticipating the turning of the flame to pink.

_______________________________________________________

*I wonder how much longer. It seems like its been hours since we left the house.*

"Buffy!"

Buffy turned around and blocked a punch at her head from the 2 vamps they had encountered.

"You know its not nice to sneak up on people when they are having a thought."

She did a snap kick and knocked him down. He got up quickly, but went back down when Buffy did a round house that landed swiftly on his jaw. She staked him and walked over to Angel. He had just dusted his and they walked on.

"Well, are we done for tonight? We've been out for almost...."

Angel stopped suddenly and grabbed his chest.

***********

The flame had turned pink and had been flickering for about 2 minutes. Their eyes were wide with anticipation.

*********

"Angel? Are you ok?"

"Buffy. Something's...Oh god. Something's happening. It feels like...get back. Something is going on."

"Angel. Calm down. Sit down for a minute. I'll sit here with you until you feel better."

Angel collapsed to the ground and leaned up against a grave stone. Gasping from the pain in his chest.

*God, I didn't know it was going to hurt him like this. Hurry guys. Please, hurry.*

************

The flame flickered out and they all quit chanting. The only thing left was waiting to hear from Buffy.

**********

Angle screamed and slumped over onto the ground.

Buffy ran over to him to see what was the matter. Before she got to him she saw his head pop up and his eyes glowed pink.

*It's over. Now to see what happened?*

She walked cautiously over to him.

"Angel?"

"Buffy...I'm...I can....my heart...its beating. What's going on?"

"Come on. I'll explain when we get home."

She helped him up from the ground and started towards her house.

______________________________________________________

"Giles. We're home."

"Buffy! What happened?"

"Well, whatever you guys did worked. He's human Giles. Help me get him into the living room. He's kind of weak. He was in a lot of pain for about 10 minutes."

Giles helped a weary Buffy carry an almost unconscious Angel to the couch.

"Did it work? What's goin on?"

"Well, it worked. He's human Phoebe."

She nearly tackled Phoebe in a hug.

"Uhh, what's going on? Buffy? Where are you?"

"Angel. I'm right here. You're at my house."

"I'm breathing. I'm warm. I'm human. Buffy? What's going on? How can this be?"

"Well, the girls found a spell a while back that could bind your soul but they figured out that by rewriting it they could possibly give you back your humanity. It worked Angel. You're human."

She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. He enveloped her in a great big hug.

"We rewrote it to where you still have the strength of vamp Angel, but you're human. So you can still cover Buffy out on patrols and stuff. You know, just the bare essentials."

She smiled.

"What's all the commotion?"

"It worked you guys! He's human and you are gonna get whatever you want from me."

"Uh, how about just an invitation to a wedding in the near future? Hmm? Possibility?"

Buffy and Angel both smiled.

"I love you Angel."

"And I you beloved."

_______________________________________________________

Buffy looked at Angel down at the end of the aisle. He looked so far away and there were so many faces staring at her. She looked up at Giles at her side. She had been waiting for the day since that night that she had knocked Angel to the ground on her way to the Bronze. And now, it was finally here. Her's and Angel's wedding. When she finally reached the alter she joined hands with Angel. Angel squeezed her hands and she squeezed back and winked at him.

^She looks so gorgeous. What have I ever done to deserve such a beautiful ray of sunshine in my life?^

Angel stared at Buffy in awe.

* I am finally marrying Angel. This is the best day of my life. I must be dreaming.*

"And do you Buffy Summers, take Angel," they had told the preacher that Angel had been orphaned and didn't have a last name and since it was only close family and friends [who knew about Angel's previous vamp life] the preacher just brushed it off as being a strange thing that all the young couples were doing these days, "to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, until death do you part."

Buffy smiled as a single tear dropped from her eye.

"Much, Much longer."

"Then, with the power invested in me by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Angel, you may kiss your bride."

The whole gang jumped up and cheered at this. Buffy looked down at her's and Angel's joined hands, with a gold claddaugh ring on each of their fingers.

"I love you," Buffy whispered to Angel.

"I love you more, beloved."

Finale 

Make sure you check out the sequel, Married With Children


	6. Married With Children

**Title**: Married With Children
    **Author**: Doc: BAforever@eternal.ws
    **Disclaimer**: I own no one ::sigh:: All characters belong lock, stock, and
    crossbow to Joss...if he really loves us he'll let Angel stay forever
    *smilies*
    **Synopsis**: After the Charmed One's restored Angel's humanity, he and Buffy
    married. Now, they have a daughter and a son. What's goin on with this crazy
    couple?
    **Author's Note**: This is the sequel to Spell Binding, which was the sequel to
    Witch Switch. I'm thinking this is turning into a series, what do you guys
    think? *smilies*
    **Rating**: If you watch the shows you can read this!
    ______________________________________________________________________
    "Mommy, Mommy. Clare is pulling my hair."
    Buffy was in the kitchen making lunches.
    "Brice, I told you not to mess with her until I got back in there. I'm coming, hang on a sec."
    "Mommy, ow, it hurts."
    She heard Brice start crying, and she put down what she was doing and ran into the living room.
    "Honey, let go of Brice's hair."
    She had to pry the little 5 months olds fat fingers off of Brice's hair.Clare just cooed and laughed at the funny face her brother was making.
    "Brice, why didn't you do what Mommy said? I told you not to play with the baby unless I was in the room. You know she likes to grab things."
    "I'm sorry Mommy. I just wanted to see that toy and she just grabbed my hair."
    "Well, ok, but next time please listen to me. Do you have your bag together?"
    "Uh, I need to get my dinosaur blanket and my pillow. Have you seen my Buzz Lightyear? I can't find him."
    "Uh, I think I saw him in mine and Daddy's room. Why don't you go look and see if Daddy is ready yet."
    
    Brice kissed Buffy on the cheek and took off running up the stairs. It had been 5 years since Buffy and Angel's wedding and now they had their own
    home, Buffy and Angel were both trainers for the upcoming Slayers and they had two children. Buffy picked Clare up off the floor and put her into her
    play pen. She walked back into the kitchen and finished packing up the food they were taking with them on their trip. Buffy and Angel had decided to
    stay in Sunnydale, but her mom and Giles had moved, after their wedding, to Texas. It was Giles's birthday and there was a new Slayer that need to be
    trained, so Buffy and Angel decided to take a little vacation and go to Dallas to visit them.
    
    "ANGEL!" Buffy yelled at him upstairs.
    "What?"
    
    She jumped at the sound of his voice right behind her.
    
    "Oh, you scared me. Are you ready?"
    
    He came over and slipped his arms around her waist in that way that just made her melt and began trailing kisses up and down her neck.
    "Yep, all clean and packed, and ready to go."
    "Did Brice find his Buzz doll?"
    "Uh, yeah, I think so. Did you pack the equipment?"
    "Yep, did it last night before bed. It's already in the car."
    "What did we get Giles's for his birthday again?"
    "Remember, we got him that antique sword set that we found at the auction?"
    "Oh yeah."
    Angel left the kitchen and went to see Clare.
    "Hello, my angel."
    He picked her up out of her play pen and began to bounce her around the room on his hip. His family was the light of his life. He couldn't believe after
    all he had done that he could be so blessed.
    
    "Angel, could you change Clare and put on the dress that's lying on the coffee table? I'm gonna go and get the rest of the bags down to the car.
    We've got an hour before the flight leaves and we need to hurry and get to the airport."
    "Sure."
    Buffy ran upstairs and found Brice in his room watching Toy Story 2 with this Buzz Lightyear doll.
    "So, I see you found Buzz. You got your dino blanket and your pillow?"
    "Sure do mom. When are we leaving?"
    "In 5 minutes. Stop the movie and come downstairs ok?"
    "Ok Mommy."
    
    Buffy turned around to go back downstairs.
    "Mommy, are we gonna get to watch you and Daddy fight again?"
    Buffy laughed at her son's question. Her and Angel spared often just to keep up on their exercise and their skills to train the Slayers. She had been
    replaced as Slayer when she got pregnant with Brice. She didn't want to quit, but she decided that it was the best thing to do.
    On occasion they had let Brice watch them spar and he had liked it. They had gotten a call last year from his school after he told his teacher that
    he was watching his parents fight. Buffy and Angel had a tough time convincing the school and the police that they weren't fighting, but that
    they were only sparing. They had explained that they were both into martial arts and that they were just training. Finally after 2 weeks of being
    questioned by what seemed like the entire government, they had been let off. Brice had been made to understand not to say anything further about it.
    "Maybe honey, but you and Clare are going to be staying with Grandma and Giles a lot. It's Giles's birthday you know."
    "I know and look what I made him. I hope he likes it."
    Brice showed Buffy a hand made card that had a picture of what looked to be him and Giles fighting. Buffy thought hard to try and remember an occaission
    that would make him want to draw this, but she couldn't remember any.
    
    "Honey, why are you and Giles's fighting?"
    "Remember last time we went to visit Giles and Grandma. Giles was teaching me how to fight. Remember when he taught me this?"
    Brice did a spinning kick and landed right back on his feet. Buffy had to admit that he had some skills, but then what kid of an ex-Slayer and
    ex-Vampire wouldn't?
    
    "Oh yes, I remember now. That's very sweet Brice. Now come on, we have to leave or we're gonna miss our plane."
    "Ok Mom. Lemme grab Buzz."
    Buffy and Brice ran downstairs to where Angel was finishing dressing Clare.
    "You ready?"
    "Yep, lets head out."
    
    
    **3 Hours Later**
    
    "Grandma!"
    Brice ran into his grandmother's arms and threw his arms around her neck.
    
    "Hello my darling. How have you been."
    "Great. Where's Giles? I have a birthday card for him."
    "Oh, well, Giles is at home, you'll get to see him later. But, right now, Grandma is gonna take you out to lunch and then to get ice cream!"
    Brice squealed with excitement.
    "Hey sweetie, Angel, how are you guys doing?"
    "Great. The flight was good. Clare didn't cry too much, she flies well."
    "Aww, lemme see that little toot."
    Angel handed Clare to Joyce and they went to baggage claim.
    **3 Hours Later**
    "Giles, Buffy and Angel and the kids are here."
    
    "Oh, I'll be right down."
    
    "You know Iris will be over here for dinner tonight."
    
    "Oh, she's the new Slayer huh. Well, guess we'll just get to have a little fun on this trip after all."
    
    Buffy smiled at Angel. Joyce raised an eyebrow at the happy couple.
    
    "Buffy. Oh my, its been so long since I've seen you. How are you?"
    
    "GILES!!" She threw her arms around him in a big hug. "I'm wonderful. Thanks for having us. How have you been?"
    
    "Oh, good, good. Angel, nice to see you again. How are you?"
    
    The two men exchanged a handshake and then a brief hug.
    
    "Good. Got my humanity and my family. What more could a person ask for?"
    
    "Is that Brice? Gosh, he's grown 3 feet since the last time I saw him."
    
    "Hey Giles, I made you this for your birthday. I hope you like it."
    
    Giles took the card from the small boy and read it.
    
    "Thank you very much Brice. Can you still do that spinning kick I showed you?"
    
    "Yeah, you wanna see?"
    
    "Sure."
    
    Brice stood back and did the spinning kick again.
    
    "Very good Brice. I'll make sure to show you some more moves when your mom and dad aren't around."
    
    "I heard that Giles."
    
    He smiled and Buffy realized how old Giles was getting. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it, but, why think about that? It was a long way
    off.
    
    "So, you two will be staying upstairs and the kids have the room next door to you. Brice, why don't you run upstairs and take a look at the room. We
    had it specially made for the kids."
    
    Brice ran upstairs.
    
    "Mommy, Mommy, Grandma and Giles bought us toys. And the room is Toy Story."
    
    Buffy looked at her mom with that *Why are you spoiling the kids* look.
    
    "What? I just thought they'd enjoy it. I put your baby crib in there for Clare. Go on up and check it out. Why don't you guys settle in while I get
    dinner started. Iris is suppose to be here around 7:00."
    
    "Thanks mom."
    
    Buffy and Angel both grabbed their bags and hauled them upstairs. Buffy laid Clare down for her afternoon nap and her and Angel put away their clothes.
    Then they decided to cuddle on the bed, which turned into a nap.
    
    "Buffy, Angel, Dinner is almost ready. Iris will be here in 30 minutes."
    
    Buffy opened her eyes slightly and stared up at her sleeping husband. She kissed him softly on the lips and was surprised when he started kissing her
    back.
    
    "No fair playing possum." She said against his lips.
    
    "Its completely fair." She felt him smile. They reluctantly parted and decided they better get up and freshen up for dinner.
    
    
    **Dinner**
    
    "So, Iris, how long have you know about your soon to be Slayerhood?"
    
    "Oh, not very long. Only about like, a month? But, I did the whole wigg thing and now I think I'm dealing. So, what do you love birds have in store
    for me?"
    
    "Well, you should know that you are dealing with an ex-Slayer and an ex-Vampire. It won't be easy Iris, I'm telling you that right now. Don't
    think just because we got off the field that we aren't in the game any more. We have a few tricks up our sleeves."
    
    
    "Ok, I knew about Buffy being a Slayer, but Angel, you were a vamp? Ok, wigg factor just went up. That's just freaky. Well, Mrs. Summer's the meal was
    very good. So, what do you say a little training before I go? Just a little taste of what's in store for me tomorrow."
    
    
    "Ok, how about me and you go a few rounds."
    
    Buffy quirked an eyebrow at Iris. She was itching for a good fight. Her and Angel had quit sparring so much because of the incident at school.
    
    
    "Ok, sounds like fun."
    
    
    The three got up and went down into the basement where the training room was. Giles had had it specially built and had bought all sorts of training
    gizmos. 
    
    "Nice."
    
    "Ok, alls fair, when your down or want out, just tap the mat." Buffy took her fighting stance as did Iris.
    
    "Ok, wait a second."
    
    Angel stepped up to Iris and fixed her arms and legs.
    
    "We want to look intimidating Iris, not like we just learned how to fight."
    
    Iris shot him a deadly look. Angel blew the whistle and they started to circle. Iris went in for a round house to Buffy's knees to knock her off her
    feet, but Buffy jumped, knowing before Iris did it because she stepped off with her left foot.
    
    "I can tell what you're move's gonna be, don't anticipate, make it like its a secret."
    
    Iris dropped her shoulder and Buffy knew she was going in for a punch and she caught her hand in mid-air. Iris's eyes went wide with surprise.
    
    
    "What the..." Buffy flipped Iris onto her back and pinned her to the mat.
    
    "We need to do some serious work. Be here at 7 tomorrow morning. And remember, I don't like it when people are late."
    Buffy let Iris up and she grabbed her jacket and bag and ran upstairs, feeling humiliated.
    
    "Hun, you couldn't gone a little easier on her. She hasn't even been called yet. She's new to all of this."
    
    "Angel, I was a Slayer, I didn't' know anything when I was called. I want her to live as long a life as I am. I want her to be prepared, and to be
    prepared, she has to be humiliated a few times. She's a quick learner though. We may get to have a vacation after all."
    Buffy walked over to Angel and draped her arms around his neck.
    
    "What do you say we go upstairs and do a little sparing of our in the bedroom."
    
    Angel gave her a devilish grin.
    
    "Well, I have to put Clare and Brice to bed and plus, we're at my mom and Giles's house, remember? I don't think they'd appreciate it much. But,
    tomorrow night we have the house all to ourselves. Maybe then."
    
    She kissed him teasingly and sauntered off up the stairs. She heard Angel let out a discouraging whimper.
    
    "See you in bed, lover." She turned around and smiled coyly at him. He ran after her and chased her upstairs.
    "Buffy, Angel, the kids are asleep, be quiet." Joyce shot Buffy one of her motherly looks.
    "Oh, thanks mom. I was just going to put them to bed. You're a big help."
    Buffy shot off up the stairs and Angel ran after her. She jumped on the bed and Angel landed on top of her.
    
    "You know we've got to stop meeting like this."
    
    "Why? I love meeting like this." He kissed her passionately.
    
    The two lovers didn't speak for the rest of the night.
    
    *********************
    
    **Part 2**

Buffy and Angel lay wrapped in each others arms, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly something pounced on the bed next to Buffy. Her eyes flew open.

"Brice, baby, you can't scare mommy like that. Why don't you go wake up Granny Joyce and Giles."

"Mommy, I came to wake you up because Granny Joyce made breakfast. Iris is here again. She was feeding Clare."

"Oh my gosh." Buffy flew out of the bed and woke Angel up with her sudden movements.

"Buffy, what are you doing?"

"I told Iris to be here at 7 and its 8:15. We slept through the alarm," she turned to Brice, "Sweetheart I want you to go downstairs and tell Iris to go warm up." Brice ran out of the bedroom.

"And tell Granny we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that I slept through the alarm. I humiliate her and tell her that I don't like it when people are late and what do I do? I oversleep."

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure she understands. I mean she's a teenager, while you're a mother of two. Just act like nothing happened."

"Ok. I know. It's just that I don't wanna be a bad example to her. Ugh. Well, I'm heading downstairs. See you when you get ready."

She kissed him and walked out of the bedroom. She could smell the bacon and pancakes right when she walked out into the hallway.

"Smells great Mom. Thanks for getting the kids up and dressed. Hey Iris. How's my baby girl doing this morning?"

"She's hungry I know that much."

"You should probably burp her about ever 2 ounces or she might spit up on you. Here, I'll take her and you can go downstairs and start warming up. Me and Angel will be in as soon as we eat."

"Alrighty. Anything special you want me to work on?"

"Um, don't anticipate. That's the main thing."

She nodded and took off towards the stairs.

"She's very good with babies. She looks like she's done this a million times."

"She has a baby sister who's 9 months old. Her mom works full time."

"Wow. And I thought having a 14 year old sister when I was on duty was hard."

Angel walked into the kitchen and stole a piece of bacon off Buffy's plate.

"Hey, that's MY bacon. Get your own."

"But yours tastes so much better. Good morning Joyce, Giles. Everything smells wonderful mom."

At first Angel hadn't liked calling Joyce "mom." But, with a lot of correcting and stern looks from his mother-in-law, he had finally accepted it.

"Well, grab yourself a plate and sit down."

Angel took a seat next to Buffy and began playing with Clare.

"Angel, she's gotta finish eating so we can get started with Iris. You wanna finish feeding her?"

"Of course. Hand her over. Good morning my sunshine."

Buffy was so happy for Angel. After 2 hundred some odd years of being tormented for things beyond his control, he finally had the love of his life, and he was the proudest father in the entire world. He loved his kids more than life itself. They were his first priority.

"Giles, you've worked with Iris more than me and Angel, anything I should focus on?"

"Well, she does, like you were saying, anticipate her moves, and she also, well, she just doesn't, she shy's away from fighting. Like she's afraid."

"And how long until she's called?"

"Well, the Slayer that's in call right now is alive and kickin living in New York with Faith. She's doing quite well. I am not quite sure."

"Faith's still on duty? I thought they were going to ask her to retire last year."

"She told them that she would slay until the day she wasn't able to move. In her words "It's what I was built for and you wanna take it away? Screw that." She wasn't very keen on the idea."

Buffy laughed.

"Sounds exactly like her."

"Well, I'm gonna head down and talk with our new friend. Angel, when she's done just put her in the play pin. How long's she been up mom?"

"Since about 6."

"She should be going down for her morning nap soon."

"I'll keep an eye on her sweetie. You just go and do your job."

Buffy smiled and ran out of the kitchen.

She found Iris working with the dummy that Giles had put together.

"You're still dropping your left shoulder."

Iris stopped and looked at her. *I can't believe I'm even standing in the same room with THE Buffy Summers. It's just all to weird. I wish I was like, perfect. I hate having things for her and Angel to pick on.*

"I'm working on it. Really, I am. It's just hard ya know. Trying to take care of Adrian and then having to leave my mom and her alone at night to go and train. I just keep asking the same question over and over in my head. Why.."

"Did it have to be you right."

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Well, take a seat and I'll tell you the Buffy version of slayer life."

Iris sat down next to her on the stool she had pulled up.

"I was called when I was 15. I was a valley girl from LA. I didn't even know what a stake was, much less how to use it. But, I learned, like you will, and I got to be the best. I was thrown out of school for burning down the gym, but hey, it was full of vamps. I moved to Sunnydale with my mom and I decided that slaying just wasn't it for me. I decided to just forget about everything I had seen, everyone I'd lost. That was my LA life. This was my second chance, new beginning, all that crap. Well, turns out, the vamps seemed to follow me. I refused to accept my duty, until I made friends. Giles was the one who convinced me that being called wasn't this great big weight that was put on your shoulders to make you fall down. It wasn't put there to try and take away your life, or ruin it. It was a gift, given to you. You were put on this earth to protect people. To kill the things that go bump in the night so that people can live and thrive and not have to worry about whether or not its safe for their children to be out past sunset. You are the protector, the world's hero. I know it's going to be hard to get use to, new things always are, but can I give you some advice? Tell your mom. It makes it a lot easier. I know she'll probably freak at first like my mom did, but, she'll eventually accept it. I waited for 4 years to tell my mom, and in the end, when she knew, it was easier. You can bring Adrian to training sessions if you need to. I mean, mom will take care of watching her, she wouldn't mind at all. We are here to prepare you in every way possible for this, Iris. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to us."

Iris looked at Buffy, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thanks Buffy. Maybe I should tell my mom. And bringing Adrian over here would be a big help. I keep having to make up excuses to get a babysitter. I understand more about what I'm doing now."

She stood up and wiped her eyes.

"So, what do you say you show me how to not anticipate."

"Sounds good to me. Hang on and lemme go see what is taking my husband so long to get his butt down here."

Buffy ran upstairs to find her Angel sitting in the chair watching TV.

"What may I ask are you doing Mr. Lazy Butt?"

"Oh, well, I heard you two talking and I didn't want to interrupt so I just thought that I'd sit here until you came to get me."

He smiled and it took everything she had to be mad at him, but it just wouldn't work. He was Angel of course.

"Well, we're about to start working so get your caboose down there."

"I'm coming I'm coming."

The couple walked back downstairs to find Iris working with the dummy again.

"Oh, Angel, nice of you to join us."

"Hey, who's in charge here?"

"Um, I'd have to go with Buffy, Alex."

Buffy clapped.

"Tell her what she's won."

He shot a look at Buffy. She simply smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. After all, this is Buffy we're talking about.

"Ok, take your fighting stance. We're gonna work on this little anticipation problem."

Iris let Buffy move for her and she finally got the feel of it.

"You think you're ready to go another round?"

"Ready, willing, and able."

Both began to circle. When Iris went in for a punch to Buffy's jaw, she didn't drop her shoulder and it landed firmly. Buffy lost her footing for a minute, but came back with a sweeper kick that knocked Iris off her feet. Iris recovered with a catapult flip (I made up this word). They began to circle again. Iris did a roundhouse and hit Buffy in the stomach knocking the breath out of her. She fell to the mat, and was about to stand up when she was knocked over by Iris. She pinned Buffy to the mat and Buffy tapped out.

"That was great. Few people have pinned me and lived to tell about it."

She shot Angel a seductive grin that didn't go unnoticed by Iris.

"Get a room."

All three of them laughed.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. You are free to go home, or you could stay and hang out a little while. I'd like to get to know you better. I've got some great stories, and I know my husband here has probably got some that will knock your socks off."

"Sounds like fun. The babysitter's paid up until 4 so, I'll stay and hang out for a while."

The three walked upstairs and had a very eventful afternoon.

**Later That Night**

"She's gonna make it Angel."

"I knew that the first time I met her. She's a lot like you. Strong, willful, rebel."

"Hey, I wasn't a rebel...for long. Some tall, dark, and broody guy got me back on track."

"You'll have to thank him some day."

"How will I ever repay him."

"I can think of one way."

He pulled her into a breathless kiss.

"I think he might like your idea."

She smiled at him.

"I love you Buffy Summers."

"And I love you Angel."

The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, but met again in their dreams.

**5 months later (Sunnydale)**

"Buffy, phone."

"I got it. Hello?"

"Mrs. Summers, this is Virginia from the Watcher's Council."

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Well, I was just calling to inform you that Bethany Woods has died. She was killed by a vampire Thursday night. However, Faith is alive and well. She'll be coming to Texas to pick up Iris on Monday. I hope that you and Angel taught her well Buffy."

"She's gonna make it. Come to think of it, she's the next me."

"God help us all."

"Good bye Virginia."

"Good bye Mrs. Summers."

Buffy got up off the bed and ran into the kitchen. Angel was sterilizing nipples and pacifiers in a big pot.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Some chic from the WC. Bethany was killed. Iris has been called."

"Well, you wanna head back to Texas?"

"Well, she said that Faith was coming to get her on Monday so, I say we take one last trip and just say 'Good Luck' ya know? Plus, I haven't seen Faith in ages."

"Well, we'll leave tomorrow."

**Monday**

"Well, I guess this is it. Now I get to go out and get some baddies. So, how's this Faith chic. She anything like you?"

"We're total opposites. You'll like her better. She's all about 'Want. Take. Have.' But, she's the best next to me. Pay attention, she'll teach you more than you could ever learn in a month of training."

"Well, I just wanna say thanks to you and Angel, you know, for helping me get it together. And, also, Buffy, for your advice. My mom doesn't like the fact that I'm gonna be living in New York, but, the WC said that maybe they'll move her out there."

They heard a knock on the door.

"I got it."

Joyce opened the door to find a tall brunette standing on the other side.

"Joyce?"

"Faith. It's so good to see you."

She enveloped the girl into a hug.

"You too. So, where's my new victim?"

"Right here. Hello Faith."

Faith looked at the petite blonde and couldn't believe that it was the same girl she had fought beside so many years ago.

"Hey B, looks like life's treatin' you good. I guess you finally got the cigar huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I did. And, you're looking well too. How are things in the Slayer biz going?"

"Well, being your own Watcher doesn't suck, but, having all these little ammies running around, well, its hard."

"Well, I doubt this one will give you any trouble. Faith, this is Iris, the newest member to the slayer's club."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Five by Five. And you?"

"Just peachy."

"Well, we better get going. These tweedies don't like to be kept waiting. Oh, and nice to see you Angel. You're looking better than ever Mr. Sun Tan."

"Thanks Faith. You're not looking too shabby yourself."

They shared a short hug and the two girls left.

"Well, moment of truth. Hope everything we taught her pays off."

"Don't worry. With you and Faith as her guides, she can't fail."

"I wish I could have been there to train Bethany in the beginning. Maybe her life would have turned out different."

"Can't change the past. No matter how much we want to."

"Yeah, and the future is looking brighter than ever."

They shared a small kiss and walked back into the house.

"What was Faith talking about you got your cigar?"

"It's a long story."

The End

AN: when Faith tells Buffy she finally got her cigar, remember in Enemies where Faith tells Buffy how she couldn't do the whole "close but no cigar" thing with Angel, that's what that is referring to.   
Ammies: amateurs (inexperienced Slayers)  
Tweedies: Watcher's Council people, Watchers


End file.
